


Oliver's Valentine

by Kaiiro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ace Love, Asexual Oliver, Black Oliver Wood, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 42,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7679074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiiro/pseuds/Kaiiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver Wood is determined to win the Quidditch House Cup before he leaves Hogwarts. Nothing will stand in his way. Not the Slytherins. Not a bludger. Not a pretty girl who helps him with his homework... He swears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

* * *

   This was his year. He was going to get his hands on that Quidditch House Cup. Oliver Wood had spent all summer coming up with tactics, training session plans, strategies, new manoeuvres. Nothing was going to stop him. Okay so that debacle with the Slytherin team the first morning he'd tried to train had set them back and rankled him royally… But nothing was going to stop him.

"OLIVER! I'M SORRY!" A rare apology from George Weasley, he noted, as he fell from his broom. He'd cherish it for life. He landed on the ground with a muffled thud, and stared up at the sky, a rasp of breath escaping him. That had hurt. His team crowded in around him, panicking. Angelina wasn't there. She was the sensible one. She was probably running off to get help. It wasn't his first bludger, and it wasn't going to be his last.

"Keep. Up. The drills." he managed to croak out. Him getting injured was no excuse for them to not practice. Alicia looked on horrified. Oliver's left leg was at a sickening angle. Katie grabbed the Weasley twins, and called for Alicia and Harry to follow her. He was glad of the space. He drifted out of consciousness, mentally kicking himself for not seeing that bludger coming. If he had just dodged it, then he wouldn't have had wasted another session.

   He came in and out of waking as they brought him up to the castle. Any slight jostle made him grunt in pain. He had hit his head pretty badly too. That was the only explanation for why he couldn't stay awake. Or maybe he had stayed up longer than he thought last night planning his murder of Percy Weasley. Madam Pomfrey had treated his broken leg swiftly, but there were other injuries she had to give a bit of time. He lay in the Hospital Wing drifting in and out of consciousness, bruised and aching, and wondering how he was meant to make up the lost time. He spent most of his first there asleep. Apparently the team came to visit him, but he'd been sleeping. Madam Pomfrey announced it to him in annoyance. She disliked those loud Weasley twins. Classes resumed on Monday morning, and Oliver was still laid up, resting. He couldn't afford to be missing classes as well. He fumed quietly, as he read over his heavily thumbed copy of _Quidditch Through the Ages_. He couldn't allow Flint to steal this cup from him. It wasn't going to happen. He'd sooner kiss the giant squid than lose to that snake again. He felt sickened. His team needed to take this thing more seriously. This should be the most important thing in their lives this year!

   A few classes into the day, Oliver suddenly had company. A tall, dark haired girl came rushing into the Hospital wing. Oliver sat straighter, suddenly viscerally aware that he was in his pyjamas. He glanced over the top of his book at her. She was a Gryffindor. She was in his year, wasn't she? Valentine. She was a prefect. Pretty girl, great bone structure. She looked cross, and a quite unwell right now though.

"Is Madam Pomfrey in?" she asked, turning to him. She had a soft Irish accent. He stared into her big, worried blue eyes.

"Uh. Yes. She's in her office." The girl nodded and walked quickly to the matron's office, knocking delicately on the door.

"Madam Pomfrey, it happened again." Her voice was strained. Oliver watched as there was a flurry of sudden activity from Madam Pomfrey, who was pulling open cabinets and mixing concoctions with great speed.

"Where is the sting?"

"Hand this time." Madam Pomfrey nodded, and worked all the faster. Oliver watched with growing concern. What had happened? Could he help?

"Drink this." The matron pressed a glass into the tall girl's hands. She downed the contents immediately and sighed. Her shoulders slumped and she sat on the edge of a bed.

   "This can't keep happening, Miss Valentine. I think it would be wise to consider forgoing Herbology. It isn't worth your life." The girl looked obstinate, but she graciously thanked Madam Pomfrey for her help. "Go and lie down. Merlin knows Mr. Wood could do with some company." She looked over at Oliver again, this time she didn't look as strained. She gave him a small smile and a nod of her head. He nodded back, his eyes darting immediately back to his book. He knew her from class. She wasn't in his friend group, but she hated Percy Weasley as much as the rest of them. She was top of every class, but she helped people out with their homework. From what little he knew about her, she was a nice girl. Not at all snobbish, even if she was from one of the oldest most prestigious pure-blood families. The matron bustled back to her office, leaving the two of them alone in the empty Hospital Wing. The girl swung her legs up on the bed next to him and lay down, closing her eyes for a moment.

"What are you in for?" Oliver asked, before he even realised he was going to speak. The girl opened her eyes and looked at him again.

"Venomous Tentacula got me again. I've a bit of an allergy. Was about to die. Thankfully Madam Pomfrey puts me to rights every time." She had the smallest of smirks on her lips. She eyes Oliver for a second. "Who beat you up?" He chuckled a laugh. Oliver wasn't really the laughing type.

"The ground. Took a fall." She frowned and shook her head.

"You should be careful. You could really hurt yourself that way." He chuckled again, and she graced him again with a small smile. "Aquila Virgo Valentine. It would have been nicer to chat with you under better circumstances." Talking for the first time in the Hospital Wing was far from ideal.

"Hey you do Transfiguration, don't you?" He didn't quite understand why he was casting for something to talk about, but he didn't want to sit in awkward silence with her. She tilted her head and scrutinised his face.

   "That's where I know you from! We have Transfiguration together. Professor keeps moving you to front for doodling? I dunno. Yeah, I take Transfiguration." He chuckled nervously. It was his worst subject, and he often drew out Quidditch match plans instead of paying attention.

"What is up with vanishment? I just don't get it." He shrugged. Maybe she could help him. He needed good grades in Transfiguration. His N.E.W.T.s were coming up next year.

"Hey, if we ever get let out of here, I could show you how it's done. I'm in the library every night. I don't mind helping people out." She smiled warmly this time. He smiled back. He had no idea why he hadn't spoken to her before now. She was very friendly! Sure, as a prefect she could seem a bit intimidating. But here she was offering to help him. Oliver appreciated that. He appreciated that she was a smart girl and she was willing to help others with what she had naturally. She curled up under the blanket and coughed delicately. She shivered and performed a summoning charm on the blanket from the empty bed beside her.

"I think I need to sleep this one out. Talk to you soon, Wood." She closed her eyes, and she seemed to fall immediately asleep. Oliver tried to delve back into the copy of _Quidditch Through the Ages_ , which he had borrowed from the library. But he found his eyes wandering back to the sleeping Gryffindor girl beside him. Everything she did was delicate and elegant. Her face was a picture of serenity asleep, with one of her elegant hand cushioned beneath her face. He tried even harder to make himself concentrate on the book he'd read a hundred times, but he couldn't seem to stop looking back at her. He wanted to make sure she was okay. That was it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

* * *

   Practice had finally happened with nobody hurting themselves too badly. Oliver saw that the team had a lot of work to do before the team was up to scratch. But at least they had made a start. They had their work cut out for them against the Slytherin team with their new fancy state of the art brooms. Lucius Malfoy had paid a pretty penny for his preening peacock of a son to be on the team. The Slytherins lacked heart. Oliver knew that with the right amount of work on their technique, the Gryffindor would be unstoppable. The speed of the broom didn't matter. It was the skill of the one flying it. Nothing could possibly go wrong now. Except Alicia withdrawing from the team. She was scared to get as horribly injured as Oliver had been at their practice. That was nothing. A minor injury, but he wasn't going to argue with her. He would just have to cut his losses. Not even Percy freaking out over his Prefect's badge having been transfigured into the likeness of a baboon's backside could lighten his mood. He had helped Fred and George get their hands on the badge, but he took no joy in it now. His days were soured by the worry of finding a new chaser who was as good as Alicia. His classes were going horribly. His mind was scattered. He wasn't paying enough attention in class. He was behind on homework. He was so stressed, that he'd taken to pulling at his hair. He looked unkempt and messy-haired at all times now.

   He was storming into the library to attempt to tackle this mountain of homework, when he saw her and remembered. Valentine. She sat with her back to him, taking over a table with several books and scrolls spread out neatly around her. Her head of intricately plaited black hair was bent as she quickly scrawled something down. He was desperate for help. Maybe she could help. He took a step towards her, then remembered to flatten down his unruly hair. What was he meant to say to her? That his life was falling down around his ears, and he'd lost a week's worth of schoolwork? He quietly cursed Alicia Spinnett, before he put a hand on the girl's shoulder. She calmly looked up at him. She smiled when she saw who it was.

"Hey! Take a seat. Long-time no see. You look better." she whispered. He nodded and seated himself next to her. He highly doubted that he looked better. If anything he looked worse, but he appreciated her saying so.

"Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself." She frowned for a second. "I mean… You were poisoned last time I saw you. You seem better. Sorry." He put his bagful of books down quietly and started methodically taking out his homework, his shoulders hunching more with each book that came out. Couldn't he just play Quidditch all day? Please?

"Do you need any help?" she asked gently. When he looked up at her, he saw the concerned expression on her face. He closed his eyes and lay his head down on top of all his books.

"Yes." he said quietly, his voice heavily muffled. Under the table she passed him something wrapped up in a neatly folded napkin. He glanced her from the table, before he sat up and looked at the flapjack she'd handed him.

"You look like you need to eat something. Come on. Let's start with Transfiguration. That's the hardest one. Once that's out of the way, it'll get easier." He could have hugged her, if he were the hugging sort. She was a saint.

   Valentine sat patiently with him, working through her own homework at the same time as him, lending him her notes from class when he needed them, and helping him puzzle things out when the questions got harder. The homework for the next three days was done in no time at all and he thought he was going to pass out with relief. Trying to concentrate on schoolwork was next to impossible. It seemed that having someone else there made him more diligent. He thanked her profusely, shaking her hand a few times, which made her snort back a laugh.

"Honestly, Wood. You'd swear I'd saved your granny's life the way you're carrying on. It was only homework." But he didn't stop his thanks no matter what she said. "Come on. We're going to miss dinner if you keep this up." She quickly set about packing up her things.

"Is it really that early? I thought I'd missed dinner. How did we get that much work done?" He was completely nonplussed. Did she have a timeturner that he didn't know about?

"Sitting down and just doing the work is half the battle." she whispered as they left the library together. Oliver honestly felt like someone had lifted a tonne of bricks off his shoulders. "I go every day so I make myself sit down and actually do the work. Everybody knows that's where to find me if they want me." It was nice to hear a different accent in this school. And she spoke sense. If only he had someone as hardworking as her on his team.

"You work so hard. It's no wonder you're top of the class." He hadn't meant to say it, but it was the truth at least. She grinned, looked chuffed. He was happy he could make her smile.

   "Percy hates me for it. He's got some smarts so he thinks he deserves everything. The ponce." She rolled her eyes, and Oliver couldn't help but laugh.

"Does the entirety of Gryffindor hate the boy?" Valentine shrugged and laughed with him. They entered the Great Hall together laughing, and made their way to the Gryffindor table.

"I don't understand how he had a girlfriend in any house? He's an insufferable, preening co- HEY PERCY!!! How are you!" She had to switch to a peppy, cheerful voice halfway through her sentence, and it was all Oliver could do to not laugh. He was hard-pressed to even keep a straight face.

"Aquila. Jolly good work in charms today. I commend you on your abilities." Percy said, in his most pompous voice. Valentine dipped her head and moved down the table.

"Thank you Percy." She sat in an empty gap and Oliver sat next to her, not even thinking to seek out his friends. "Holy mothers…" she said quietly, before laughing at herself.

"I don't know how he can be so different from his brothers." Oliver said, shaking his head and staring down the table at Percy, who held a newspaper aloft and read it with his glasses halfway down his nose.

"You know his brothers?" Oliver looked back at her, struck not for the first time at how pretty she was. She had a friendly glint in her eyes, and a happy look on her face. But what really caught him was that spark of intelligence. His eyes darted away for a second.

"Yeah. I play Quidditch with Fred and George. Actually…" He thought he might as well chance his arm here. "The team is having tryouts on Saturday. You should come along. Someone as hardworking as you would be a valuable teammate." She was considering him with her big blue eyes, thinking.

   "I don't know if I'd be much good at it. When I've played with my cousins they only ever let me be chaser." He smiled at her.

"Perfect. We need a chaser."

"OI! WOOD!" He looked up. George was calling him over. He glanced back at Valentine. She gave him a smile.

"You should get that. It might keep making noise otherwise." He smirked.

"I'll see you on Saturday for tryouts." He darted away before she could say no.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

* * *

   Many people had tried out for the position of Chaser, but only one had shown themselves up above the rest. She never dropped the quaffle, she worked well with Angelina and Katie, and she wasn't a glory hunter. She dodged the bludgers expertly and she moved with grace and certainty in the sky, and she managed to get the quaffle past Oliver himself a few times. She was the perfect addition to the team. Aquila Virgo Valentine was soaked to the skin, and grinning as the rest of the team patted her on the back and hugged her. Oliver watched from afar and felt relief and satisfaction. He felt that having her on the team gave them a new advantage. She brought morale up, somehow. He easy smiles for her teammates made them smile back, even though the rain soaked them through. He leaned on his broomstick, smiling to himself. This could work. This could be the team that won him the Cup. His heart was pounding. They were going to do it. Stray strands of Aquila's hair were plastered to her forehead, her cheeks were flushed from the cold, and she was chatting amiably with the team. He had been stressed since the year began, but he felt happy. He didn't have to worry for five minutes. Something had gone right at last.

"Time to head in! We've got our chaser!" The team cheered again, then started to make their way into the stands and the changing rooms.

   Aquila made her excuses, and headed up to the castle for a warm shower in the prefect bathroom. The rest of the team sang her praises when she was gone.

"You know Oliver… Most boys would see that pretty face and not much else." Fred said as he sidled up to the soaked captain.

"Ah but Freddie, our Olly here can sniff out Quidditch talent like a pig sniffing out truffles."

"Very true George. But everyone saw our esteemed captain and our lovely new chaser walking to dinner together, laughing. Some say they were holding hands." Oliver glared darkly at the boys.

"That's enough. What you are suggesting is highly inappropriate. It would not do for a persona in a position of power, a captain such as myself, to abuse his power like that. Valentine is a good chaser, and she will be an excellent addition to the team. That's all there is to this story. Now dry off and get inside. There's a storm brewing." Oliver set to sullenly peeling his flying robes off, and drying himself off with a fluffy red and gold towel. What Fred and George were saying worried him. Would some people perceive him to like this girl? In an inappropriate manner? It wasn't moral for a Quidditch captain to be involved with one of his teammates. Oliver wasn't involved with anyone, and he wasn't going to be. He was married to his sport, that was the life he had chosen. But he didn't want people to think that Aquila had only gotten on the team because he fancied her. Her talent and merit spoke for itself surely…

   Walking up to the castle in the spills of rain, he couldn't stop playing her try-out over in his head. The way she caught the impossible. Avoided and dodged intercepting chasers and rocketing bludgers. Her seamless teamwork with the other girls. The way she got the quaffle past him. Her flushed face in the cold rain, the look of determination in her eyes. He felt that thump of his heart again. He was certain that it was because of the rightness of the team. Because he was excited in the knowledge that they were going to win. His hammered like that every time he thought of her throwing that quaffle right past him, and smiling wickedly in her triumph. It had to be because he was pleased that he had such a good chaser. But he was disquieted. There was a nagging feeling at the back of his mind that he just couldn't shake. Even when he was dry and inside his dorm room, staring up at the canopy of his bed, he couldn't shut his mind off. He kept replaying that goal over and over again.

 

   "Amormentia. The most powerful love potion in the world. You will brew it in this double class, and deliver a vial to my desk by the end. Partner up and begin." Snape was always starting his lessons with blunt introductions like this. Oliver looked around the class. Percy was looking at him hopefully. Oliver was actually a decent hand at potions, and Percy was just desperate. Aquila sat just in front of Percy and was scanning her potions book, reading over the formula. Oliver stood up slowly, and made his way to her desk. That niggling feeling in the back of his mind hadn't left him alone for weeks. Even through the horror of the Chamber of Secrets being spoken of again. He wasn't scared for himself; he was a halfblood. But he had muggleborn friends. And he was scared for them. Even if the Chamber of Secrets hadn't been opened, this hate speech was disgusting and worrying. But through all of this additional worry, he still had that persistent feeling that he couldn't name.

"Hey. Need a partner?" Oliver asked quietly. Aquila looked up at him with a smirk.

"What took you so long. Can you grab these?" She pointed to a list of ingredients that she didn't have to hand. They had been working together on homework most every night now, making a habit of it. Oliver enjoyed it. For the relief of having his homework done alone, it was worth it. But he also got to spend time with Aquila Valentine, who was becoming his fast friend. Sometimes she would take a break with him from work, and talk over strategies. She was keeping the stress at bay for him. He looked forward to seeing her every evening before dinner. And even more so for Quidditch practice.

   He scooped up the ingredients she had sent him for and started to prepare them as soon as he got back.

"You need to be quicker next time. Percy might snatch you next time to improve his grade." Oliver rolled his eyes as he rolled up his sleeves. Aquila already had the base of the potion bubbling. She was so terribly efficient. She worked fast and damn near perfectly.

"He'd do anything to get ahead. He'd sell his own mum." She gave an amused laugh at that and continued to work on the potion. There was an amicable silence between them as they worked. They would occasionally ask each other for the next ingredient or to pass something. The potion was starting to smell beautifully. The first smell that struck him was a light soapy smell. It was so fresh that he started breathe deeper. He could see that Aquila was doing likewise. The next scent that came to him was… lavander? He hadn't expected that. He had expected the scent of broom polish. Anything Quidditch related.

"Mmm… It's starting to smell." Her voice was a little husky and her eyes hooded. She sighed happily then continued to stir the potion precisely.

"What do you smell?" he asked her.

"Broom polish. Leather…. And… A cologne. I know it from somewhere…. But where?" Smelling Quidditch smells was normal. Why wasn't he smelling them?

"I smell soap, fresh linen, and lavander." He shook his head. "Maybe we didn't get it right." She gave him a strange look. A searching, piercing gaze. He glanced away after he had held her gaze. She leaned across the table to pick up an ingredient, and he caught it. The smell of lavander and soap. He blushed furiously. Aquila smelled of those things _. Oh no…_ he thought.

   Finally, the niggling feeling at the back of his mind made sense. He liked her. He really did. It wasn't just a rumour. It was true. He was just starting to panic when she turned around to him.

"The heat getting to you? You're very red."

"Yes." he blurted out." Happens every time." She smirked at him. His heart did that stupid hammering. Merlin's knickers. Nothing was ever easy, was it? Just when he thought his life could be stress free.

"It's turning the right colour. I think we did it Oliver." Her face was quite red as well now, like it had been in the cold. His heart hammered again. She'd never called him by his first name before. He didn't understand why that mattered, but apparently his internal organs deemed it a major event. He hated this. He wondered again why he couldn't just play Quidditch all day. "We should bottle this up. Then we can clean up early and be out of here on time. We might actually get a proper lunch for once." She bottled up their perfect love potion and headed to the top of the classroom. He stared after his teammate, wondering what to do, and absolutely furious with himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

* * *

   Aquila woke up like any other day. She stretched out, yawned and sat up, running her fingers through her tangled mane of black hair. Brushing her hair out took far too long in her opinion. She set a quick charm for her hair to braid itself up, as she dressed quickly. She set a long pin with the lion of Gryffindor down into her neat hair, and fastened her prefect's badge to her jumper. She pinched some colour into her cheeks as she gave herself a quick inspection in the mirror. The rest of her dorm room was just starting to stir. She swept down to the Common Room before any of them managed to say a thing to her. She sat in her favourite armchair by the freshly lit fire. The February mornings could be very cold. There was a heavy chill on the castle as it was. Students were being attacked now. Petrified by something. Aquila frowned just thinking about it, as she opened up one of her favourite muggle vices; a puzzle book. She set about her crossword as the Common Room began filling up with sleeping Gryffindors. She completed the crossword in record time, even for her, and set off, trying to puzzle out this Heir of Slytherin mess.

   People were accusing Harry Potter because of his ability to speak Parseltongue. Aquila thought this was a foolish guess. That was like saying all evil wizards could roll their tongue. A genetic trait didn't make someone evil. Harry was a sweet boy. Determined and reckless, but not like to want to murder anybody. Whoever was picking off muggleborns was like to be from one of the old Pureblood families. Aquila had an old established pureblood name. The Valentines were a rich, powerful and old French family of wizards that had their fingers in every pie across the world. But what few people seemed to notice at Hogwarts was that Aquila herself was a Halfblood. Her father had married a muggleborn woman from Ireland, and together they had raised their children to be kind and tolerant of all magical people and creatures. But the bulk of her extended family was set on keeping the line pure. If Aquila suspected anyone, it was the Malfoys. They were notorious in their hatred of muggleborns. Just this year, their young get, Draco, had been dropping slurs like sweets at a St. Patrick's Day parade. She was toying with the idea of going to library later on to research the genealogy of the Potter family in a bid to clear her teammates name when she entered the main hall. And then she remembered.

   Garlands of pink peonies were strewn everywhere, and giant hearts cut in red and pink crepe paper floated majestically through the air. Heart-shaped confetti rained gently out of nowhere. Gentle tinkling harp music, cards with silly, soppy pictures, giggling girls. It was Valentine's Day. Aquila braced herself for a day of jokes, and bombardment. She took a breath before she made for the Gryffindor table and set about getting herself a nice breakfast that mostly consisted of fruit and pancakes. Angelina Johnson arrived at the same time as a large owl carrying a veritable stack of letters.

"Somebody's popular." Angelina said as she sat down beside her teammate. Aquila groaned. This had been happening for the last couple of years. Boys were noticing her. She'd rather they didn't, if she were being honest.

"Spare me." Angelina plucked up one of the cheesy cards. It hadn't helped matters that Gilderoy Stupidhead was making a big deal about Valentine's Day. Just because he loved himself…. Aquila glared a slice of toast before she bit into it savagely.

 _""My Funny Valentine""_ Angelina read, in a high falsetto voice. Aquila wanted to bang her head on the table. "" _Your beauty surpasses the finest landscape-"_ LANDSCAPE? You look nicer than a bunch of trees? Some compliment… _"My love for you grows with each passing day. I dream of making you mine-_ " Possessive, much? _"With all my adoration, D."_ Wooooow…. Who sucks this bad?" Aquila groaned at first, but she had to laugh.

   She plucked up another card and started to read.

" _Valentine treasures are people who_

_Have often crossed your mind,_

_Family, friends and others too,_

_Who in your life have shined_

 

_The warmth of love or a spark of light_

_That makes you remember them;_

_No matter how long since you've actually met,_

_Each one is a luminous gem_

 

_Who gleams and glows in your memory,_

_Bringing special pleasures,_

_And that's why this Valentine comes to you:_

_You're one of those sparkling treasures!_

_P."_

Angelina stared at her open mouthed.

"That was so boring… there's only one person it could be. Percy!" Aquila shook her head.

"Probably. He keeps asking me to go to Hogsmeade with him to discuss prefect stuff, and I have to keep saying no. He won't stop asking."

"You think that's bad…" Oliver said, as he sat down next to her, pulling a bowl of porridge towards him, and rubbing sleep from his eyes. "I have to go with him after you say no. To drown his sorrows with his _best friend_. Merlin's knickers."

   Aquila smirked at the Scottish boy. He had a dry sense of humour that she liked. She breathed deep and leaned toward him slightly for a second. There was that smell again. That cologne. She had smelled it in the potion. She thought maybe that someone she loved used to wear it. Probably one of her uncles. That was the likeliest explanation. Aquila read through a couple of other Valentines, each one telling her how beautiful she was, some getting a little bit lewd. She rolled her eyes.

"These are ridiculous." She shoved the stack of letters away.

"Come on don't quit now. There's only one left." Angelina shoved a very plain card into her hand. It was a folded over piece of thick white paper. The writing was framed by a simple yet elegant golden scrollwork. The handwriting was familiar, but she couldn’t quite put her finger on it. Angelina was reading over her shoulder already, and Oliver was looking at her out of the corner of his eye, and strange expression on his face.

_""Aquila,_

_Your determination and caring set you above all others in my esteem. When those around you struggle, you do not laugh or turn a blind eye. You offer your hand in help and endear yourself to all around you. You can never know how dearly I admire you for these things. Always with a ready smile, a word of encouragement. In this world the bravest thing to be is to be kind. You are the truest Gryffindor I have ever met. I wish I had the nerve to say these things to your face, but I lack your courage and daring. Just know that someone cares for you.""_ Angelina had a hand held to her mouth when Aquila was done reading out this last Valentine. She felt a similar way. She couldn't stop smiling or sighing. Oliver beside her was looking the other way, staring out into the distance, but there was a small smile on his face.

   "Why can't I get a Valentine like that? All I get is George Weasley telling me my face is good. What do I do with that?" Angelina rolled her eyes.

"If it makes you feel any better, at least you don't have to worry about Percy." Angelina pulled a face of disgust and got up to go about her day.

"I think I've come up with a way to defeat Percy. We need to be tactical about this, Valentine." She turned around to face Oliver, who was a little red in the cheeks, she noted.

"Lay it down for me, Oliver. Anything to get rid of him."

"I don't mean kill him. I mean, maybe he'll stop asking you if you go with someone else. And he can't whinge the ear off of me I've gone with someone else too."

"You mean we should go together?" He turned back to face her.

"I hadn't thought of that. That would be the most efficient tactic. Maybe he'd stop thinking I was his best friend if he saw me with the girl he likes. Sounds perfect." Oliver stood suddenly, startling Aquila. "I need to get practice permission from McGonogall. I'll see you later." She waved him off with a smile. She looked back at the sweet Valentine. She thought maybe she'd done homework with the person who'd written this to her, but who was it? The writing was so familiar.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

* * *

   His life was over. That was it. The dream had died. He stared out the window in the Gryffindor Common Room in a great melancholy. What was the point anymore, if he didn't have Quidditch? Cancelled. He felt the urge to hunt down this heir of Slytherin and kick them in the teeth. How dare they attack students like this? AND GET QUIDDITCH CANCELLED! It had gone too far. Sure there would be next year. And Harry had had that mishap in the first match with that cursed bludger, and Alicia had quit… But couldn't he at least try this year? No. He was denied even that. Oliver stared at the light breeze that moved the newly unfurled leave, his face a picture of misery. The Common Room was surprisingly empty today. None of that mattered though. What was he meant to even do with his free time? He had nothing to plan for. Nobody to talk about Quidditch to. He pulled his knees up under his chin and sighed heavily.

"You're going to be late down to the Entrance Hall, Oliver. Mr. Filch doesn't let latecomers out, you know." Percy said, as he walked by. He was dressed in a hand-knitted mustard colour jumper with a large P on it. He could have sworn he saw that god-damned prefect's badge gleaming in the candle-chinked Common Room.

"Late for what?"

"It's the Hogsmeade weekend. I think this time Aquila Virgo Valentine will take discussing our prefect duties more seriously." Oliver staggered to his feet. It was the Hogsmeade weekend! How had he forgotten?! Quidditch. Every time he thought of it felt like a stab in the heart.

"I wouldn't get your hopes up Percy, she's going to be busy." Oliver said, as he darted towards the stairs to his dorm. Percy, annoyingly, followed.

   "What do you mean? What do you know?" Percy had a very slight whine behind his voice that put Oliver's teeth on edge. He burst through the door to his room, and pulled a heavy red polo-neck jumper over his head, and threw on a coat.

"She's going with somebody else." Percy blocked the door when Oliver tried to get back out.

"With who?" Oliver rolled his eyes, and tried to push past the boy. He was strong for a scrawny git. He could push him out of the way if he wanted to, but that might have been taking it too far.

"Some guy." Percy still wouldn't let him past.

"Who?" There was a tinge of jealousy creeping into the prefect's voice.

"With me, okay? Now let me past, you great bloody git." He shouldered past the pompous know-it-all and made his way out of the Common Room. Percy was still following.

   "What do you mean with you? To talk about Quidditch things? But it's been cancelled. I'm sure you won't mind if I go with her instead. Splendid." Percy rushed off ahead. Oliver could have swung for him. He had always had a baseline tolerance of Percy, but he had never been so rankled by the boy. He kept his pace regular, slow enough, sure that he would have calmed down by the time, he reached the Entrance Hall. He was right to an extent. But when he saw the lanky, gormless Weasley talking animatedly to Aquila, who looked exceptionally uncomfortable, he felt irked all over again.

"I'm sure that Wood can wait until next year to prattle on about Quidditch. We have a real situation on our hands here. As prefects, it is our duty to devise plans in case of emergencies."

"Is everything okay, Aquila?" Oliver said as he'd reached her. He'd been calling her that in his head for months, but it was the first time he'd said her name aloud to her. She seemed a bit stunned, but the relief in her eyes was clear.

"Of course, Oliver. I was just about to tell Percy here that he's doing such an exceptional job already that there couldn't possibly be more to discuss." There was a subtle frostiness to her tone. She was possibly as annoyed as he was. He almost laughed. How had it taken six years for him to talk to this girl? Percy opened his mouth to say something that was sure to be pompous, when he caught the dark look on Oliver's face. The boy glanced between Aquila and Oliver, and shut his mouth, his own face darkening, and look of jealous anger stealing over him.

"I see. Well. Thank you, Aquila. We'll speak later." The boy stormed off. Aquila laughed nervously beside him.

"Woooow. You should have seen your face, Oliver. It was so funny." He smiled for her. He like her saying his name. When she said it, it almost felt like a nice pet name. He knew that thoughts like that meant he was done for.

   "Maybe he'll get the idea and leave you alone." She shrugged.

"You know he sent me a valentine? It was awful." Oliver started to laugh.

"I can't imagine what that must have been like. Did he mention prefect badges?" She took up his laughter, as they made their way out of the castle.

"Not at all, surprisingly."

"I'm amazed he cheated on his prefect badge to send you a valentine. Wait til I tell it tonight, as he polishes it." Her gentle laugh brought a smile to his face. He thought he would never smile again when Quidditch was cancelled. The hurt in his heart was a little less when he thought of it now. He zipped up his jacket as a stern wind blew. Aquila didn't even shiver. She seemed to enjoy the fresh air.

"I'm really sorry about Quidditch, Oliver. I know it means a lot to you. If it's any comfort, you can count on me next year." She patted his shoulder, and he could see that her sympathy was very genuine, not the least bit feigned. The Twins hadn't been that bothered. It was nice to have someone who understood his pain.

"Thanks. It's just… The school is already so sad. I thought it would help keep morale up if we still had Quidditch." They continued to talk about the sad events up at the castle, and how they both agreed that cancelling Quidditch was the wrong decision.

   The pair of them together were quite tall, so they walked very fast. They were two of the first Hogwarts students to actually make it to the Three Broomsticks. Aquila bought Oliver a butterbeer to cheer him up. He greatly appreciated it. They sat together in a small secluded table, sipping at the warm butterbeers.

"I know it was you…" Aquila said after a time. Oliver frowned and looked up.

"I'm sorry, what?" What was she talking about?

"I know you were the one… who sent me that lovely card…" Oliver's face reddened instantly. His heart was hammering furiously. He had been caught.

"I don't think so. You must have… made a mistake." He nearly choked on the next mouthful of his drink.

"Oliver, we've been doing homework together for months now. I know your handwriting. The way you loop your 'l's. How you never dot your i." The panic set in immediately. He shouldn't have done it. He didn't know what had possessed him that night when he had sat up in bed writing a Valentine for the one girl he couldn't possibly be with, ever. She would thank him, because she was gracious, and tell him that she didn't feel that way about him, and that they shouldn't hang out together anymore. This had never happened to him. He was trying to mentally prepare himself.

"I just wanted you to know, that I admire the person you are. How hard you work, how smart and kind you are. Your skill in Quidditch. I'm sorry if I've offended you." He stared down at his butterbeer. This was the end of a friendship, he knew it.

"Oliver…" He took a deep breath and braced himself. "It was the sweetest, kindest thing anyone has ever said to me." He looked up and waited for the 'but'. "Nobody ever really sees that about me. They see my pureblood name, my pureblood face. Never who I am. Thank you."

   She had a gentle smile on her lips, and a misty look to her eyes.

"I just want you to know, that I admire you as well. And…" she paused, "That I care for you as well." He stared at her shocked. He didn't think this was how it was going to play out. He struggled for words.

"Aquila… we shouldn't… say these things. I'm your captain." He sighed heavily and frowned. She reached out and patted his hand.

"There's no Quidditch this year." She had him there.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

* * *

   The nights in the library took on a whole new sense of solace and joy for Oliver. As things progressed horrendously with the Chamber of Secrets, there was talk of the school having to be shut down. It was a dark hour in the history of Hogwarts. The creature had gotten Hermione Granger, a second year Muggleborn of Gryffindor, along with the little first year boy, Creevey. Oliver was scared. What did this mean? Why was this happening? Together, he and Aquila had looked into the Potter genealogy and proven that Harry was in no way descended from Slytherin. Not that people took much stock in their word. People were scared and pointing fingers in every direction. Hagrid had been taken to Azkaban under previous charges of having been the one to have opened the Chamber last time. The attacks didn't stop. But that didn't mean they let Hagrid out. Oliver strode into the library and made his way over to the secluded table that he and Aquila worked from now every night. People were afraid to travel anywhere around the castle alone now. He had to wade his way through packs of people to get to her. She had a small tired smile for him. Her prefect's duties were starting to take their toll on her. Students were behaving ludicrously out of fear. Fred and George had been pulling increasingly hilarious, but dangerous pranks. She had had to crack down hard on them, as Percy seemed to reluctant to stand up to his younger brothers. He sat next to her and went about taking out his books as he did every night.

   Under the table, her fingers twined in between his. He never felt a jolt of joy like it in his life when she put her hand in his. He gave her small hand a squeeze. She was upset, he could tell. She kept such a good poker face, but the corners of her mouth were dragged down, there was a tiny furrow between her brows. He looked behind them, but their table was almost entirely surrounded by bookshelves. He let go of her hand and draped his arm around her. She leaned into him, and let out a heavy ragged breath. His hand rubbed her arm gently. This was all so new to him. Comforting someone like this. Being close to one person like this. Having this secret understanding. They didn't want people to poke fun at them, so they kept things quiet. She rested her head on his shoulder, and took another heavy breath.

"What's going to happen?" she wondered aloud in a hushed whisper. Oliver wished he knew, to allay his own fears.

"Dumbledore will be back. He'll figure this out. He'd never really leave us. And then everyone will wake up and we'll be safe." She took another deep breath, nodded then sat up. He moved his hand to the base of her neck, and kissed the top of her head gently, before they set about their homework. He was glad that he had her to support him. He could see what all the fuss was about now. It was nice to have to have a type of relationship with somebody that was just for him. She never ridiculed him, or poked fun at him. People often made fun of how seriously he took Quidditch, but she listened to him, and actually made it a conversation. He hated to see her upset and scared. He wished this nightmare would end.

   When time came for dinner, the talk around the tables was quiet. Aquila and Oliver sat with Katie, Angelina, Alicia and the Twins. Harry looked to be plotting something out with the youngest Weasley boy. Their best friend had been attacked. He didn't blame them for trying to do something about it. Fred was making a joke, which everyone laughed along to. Aquila's high, tinkling laughter drew Oliver's eye every time. He couldn't keep the smile from his face every time he looked at her, and people were starting to notice.

"Have a good study date?" Fred said quietly, as he took a sip of his pumpkin juice. The other team members looked from Aquila to Oliver with a knowing smirk on their faces.

"Hm?" Aquila asked lightly. She had a gentle, calm look on her face. Oliver just put on his best confused face.

"You two cosy up every night in the library, whispering and giggling. What's a boy meant to think?" George put in, exaggerating his every movement and expression. Oliver could have thrown his pumpkin juice in his face. Aquila gave a very natural laugh.

"Now, now, Geroge sweety. Don't let your imagination get away with you. Just because you're daydreaming about the Keeper, doesn't mean we all are. He's my potions partner in a bid to cream Percy and humiliate him." Aquila crushed a piece of very crusty bread in her hand.

   Fred and George looked mildly impressed.

"Say no more. Anything that puts that knobhead in his place is sacred in our books. Isn't that right, Georgey?" George nodded solemnly. Oliver was amazed at how she deflected that probing inquisition. It was true what people said. Hatred of Percy brought people together. When they were all getting up from the table after dinner, Aquila's hand brushed Oliver's in a small show of affection that would be seen as an accident from an onlooker. He supressed his smile, and walked on ahead with Angelina and Katie, while Aquila stayed behind talking to the Twins about how to mess with Percy best.

   Once back in the Common Room, they went their separate ways. Aquila settle in to do a Crossword by the fire, and somehow Oliver ended up in a game of Wizard Chess with Percy. Percy didn't really have friends, and Oliver often felt sorry for the boy. Even if he was a ponce.

"So…" Percy said, after a time. "You and Aquila…" Oliver massaged his forehead with a hand.

"Yes, Percy? Was there a question there?" he said a bit more waspishly than intended.

"You guys are really good friends, right?" Oliver felt pity for the insufferable boy again.

"Yes." Percy took a breath and moved his rook before he continued.

"Does she… Does she hate me?" Oliver stared at the ginger boy for a time, then sighed.

"No Percy, she doesn't hate you." Oliver had to resist the urge to glance over his shoulder at her, curled up in her favourite armchair. He knew she'd have her bottom lip caught in her teeth, as she puzzled out a clue, occasionally chewing on something muggles called a pencil. Percy was staring at her though.

"Then why won't she spend any time with me? I don't get it." Oliver cleared his throat, and thought of what to say.

"I think she has a boyfriend. In Durmstrang she told me. Big mean Quidditch player. I know you like her and all, but… she's unavailable man. I don't know what to tell you. I'm sorry." He shrugged. Percy looked nonplussed and a little bit crestfallen.

"Oh." They wrapped up their game, Oliver winning of course, and Percy meekly left for bed.

   It didn't take long for the Common Room to empty out, leaving only Oliver and Aquila. He slowly made his way over to the sofa that sat squarely in front of the fire. She scrawled down one last word before she moved herself from her armchair to sit next to him. She curled her feet up beside her, and leaned into him, his arms going around her instinctively. She twined her fingers through his again, stroking her thumb over the back of his hand.

"So… I might have accidentally told Percy you had a boyfriend in Durmstrang who's a big, mean Quidditch player." He stared into the dying flames of the fire. She chuckled softly against his chest.

"In Durmstrang? I thought he was in Hogwarts." He frowned.

"I am neither big, nor mean, I'll have you know."

"You stole Percy's badge again, didn't you?"

"Maybe."

"Yes. You're not mean at all. Nope." She chuckled again. He pulled her closer, and rested his chin down on the top of her head.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

   Sitting on the Hogwarts Express, Oliver's mind drifted back to the confusion of the last week. The Chamber of Secrets mystery being solved, but no satisfactory answer being given. The young Weasley girl being wild eyed, and silent as she walked around Hogwarts and sat in the Common Room. Harry Potter living in the Hospital Wing yet again. The rumours going around the school was that he had fought and killed a Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets. Oliver didn't know how the boy did it. Everyone had successfully woken up, and everyone was as right as rain. To top everything off, Gryffindor had won the House Cup. Oliver smiled out the window as the train lurched and began to pull out of the Hogsmeade station. Aquila slid the door shut behind her quietly. She smiled at Oliver sadly as she sat down next to him.

"I'll miss you." he said, immediately. They would only spend about a month apart before they were to meet again. They had to tell their families, and then Aquila was going to visit him in Balloch.

"I know you will." she said, quietly, before she planted a very soft kiss on his lips. Kissing was still very new to him. He had thought that it would be something he would like to try. He liked Aquila's sweet kisses. They made him smile. He brushed the backs of his knuckles over her cheek, delicately, before he stared back out the window.

"So in a month, I'll meet you in the Leaky Cauldron and you'll take me up to Scotland?" Oliver nodded, feeling nervous and excited about having Aquila in his home.

   "My parents are going to love you." He thought maybe he loved her, but it was still too early to say.

"My parents will be interested to know about you, but if my grandmother catches wind of you, she'll dig into your family history to figure out if you're a pureblood or not. She's dying to marry me off when I'm of an age, but my parents won't let her." Oliver was reminded of the difference in the social classes. She was an ancient family, esteemed and traditional. His dad worked in a broomstick shop, and his mum sold potions in a small shop that she owned. That's where he got his talents from. Aquila's parents lived in a mansion and had titles. He was glad she was going to spend time with his family first.

"What are you two lovebirds talking about?" George bundled himself into their compartment. Aquila gave him a scornful look.

"Strategies for next year's tournament. Obviously. And grow up, George." George rolled his eyes and groaned.

"Do you ever stop, Oliver?!" He could only laugh. Angelina wasn't far behind George, and she sat herself down next to ginger boy.

"Can't believe next year is your last year Oliver… What will we do without you?" He shook his head as Fred pushed his way in with Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet.

"Don't remind me. I swear, by all the Quidditch gods, you had better play your pants off next year, or I'll haunt you for the rest of your lives!" He gave them each a stern look. They laughed at their Captain, and continued the rest of the train journey basking in the sun streaming through the windows, talking the day away.

 

\---

 

   Oliver wrung his hands nervously at a table in the Leaky Cauldron as he sat waiting. The month had been longer than expected. They had written to each other back and forth frequently. The summer in Ireland was disgraceful as always, according to Aquila, and she couldn't wait to lie in the sun on the shores of Loch Lomond. Oliver tapped nervously, looking up every time the door opened. He had a terrible feeling that she wasn't going to show up. That it had all been a terrible misunderstanding. That she didn't like him at all. She had met another boy when she was home, who was better than Oliver. That something bad had happened to her. He was nearly sick with nerves. He heard a CRACK outside the door, and he held his breath. The door opened and sunlight streamed in behind a girl with impossibly long hair. Aquila never wore her hair down, it couldn't be her. But in she strode, her hair in neat, beautiful waves that softened her face, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. She was even wearing some makeup. She had a bag slung over her shoulder, and she was walking towards him. She was flushed, and smiling. She looked delighted if he was being honest. His heart was hammering hard and furiously in his chest. This was happening. He was taking a girl home to meet his parents. He stood up to greet her, a grin spreading across his face. She dropped her bag and threw her arms around him, in delight. She planted kisses along his ears, and squeezed him with her long arms. Her soft hair tickled his face, but he didn't care. He held her all the tighter, never wanting to let her go.

   "You came." he said, very quietly. She took, a step back, holding him at arms-length, taking in his every detail. He looked at her in a similar way. She was prettier than he remembered. The happy look on her face wider, and more attractive than ever.

"As if I could stay away…" she mumbled back, looking so happy, he actually thought she would cry. He kissed her, very tentatively. She kissed him back. So she still liked him then.

"We should get going…" Oliver said, feeling a little bit abashed, but so pleased with himself. She took his hand, squeezing it tight for a second, and walked with him out into the yard that faced Diagon Alley. He held hand tightly, then turned in the air, thinking of home. He felt the familiar compression around him, the vacuum of sound. He kept his eyes squeezed shut until he heard little sparrows chirping at him from the rose bush in his back garden. Aquila sighed happily in the sun, and stared around her at the big garden.

"Oliver… It’s beautiful!" She grinned, and turned to see Oliver's parents sitting out in the garden, lazing in the sun.

"Hello son! And you must be Aquila!" Oliver's dad said, as he got up to shake her hand. Aquila smiled prettily at the man, shaking his hand firmly, and speaking gently.

"We've heard you're a Valentine. Can't imagine your parents are too happy that you're parading around with a halfblood…" Oliver's mother would have to be won over it seemed. Aquila hit her with her best smile.

"My parents think your Oliver sounds like a lovely young wizard. And I'm actually a halfblood myself, Mrs. Wood. My mother is a muggleborn." Oliver's mum looked a little bit taken aback. He decided this was the perfect time to jump in and take her into the house.

"I should show Aquila around, mum. Dad." He nodded at his father, who nodded back.

   Still holding hands, Oliver guided her to the house, a small gate house to a fancy Norman villa up the hill. The rooms were bigger than they appeared from the outside. Oliver had always suspected magic.

"We don't have a guest room, I'm afraid. I'll sleep on the couch, if you don't mind taking my bed." They stood in Oliver's large magically enhanced bedroom. A large poster of Puddlemere United took over a portion of the wall. He felt suddenly embarrassed by it. At least he kept everything tidy at all times. She frowned at him, as she set down her bag.

"Why can't you stay in here? The bed is big enough." He swallowed hard.

"I just didn't want you think I was being presumptuous. Or for you to be uncomfortable." She smiled at him.

"Why don't you take me to the lake, and we can talk about it?" He nodded, and led her out the front of his house on a walk through the village. He warned her beforehand that it was a muggle village. No magic. The walk took less time than they thought, as they were full of talk about everything that had happened the last two months.

   When they finally got to walking around the lake, they found a quiet shore to sit, alone, on the trunk of a washed up tree. Aquila took off her shoes, and let the tide of the lake lap at her feet. They sat in silence that felt a little bit awkward. Oliver told himself that now was the time to tell her, in case she expected things of him.

"Aquila… I have to tell you. I…. I really like you. I like holding you, and kissing you, and spending time with you. But anything else beyond that… I. I couldn't. I'm sorry. I couldn't feel that way about anyone. I just… I know this probably isn't what you want to hear, but I don't want you to expect things of me, and to be disappointed." He was scared. He was scared of that level of intimacy. The thought of it made him squirm. But he was also scared of her rejection. Aquila was quiet for a time, but he saw a wistful smile on her lips.

"The last month I've been trying to figure out how to have this conversation…" Had she suspected him? "I thought to myself that I was deceiving you. That you would be so mad with me when I told you. That you'd reject me and tell me to go home. But… You took the words right out of my mouth." She looked up into his eyes, and tears of relief and happiness were spilling down her cheeks. He exhaled heavily and gaped at her. He wrapped her in his arms, suddenly, holding her close. She cried. Happy tears, and he felt like crying himself. He was relieved. She was like him. She wasn't going to leave him because he would never sleep with her. He held her close, and thanked whatever god had blessed him with her. That night as they shared a bed together for the first time, he pulled her close as she slept to feel each breath she took, burying his face in his hair. He finally let years' worth of tears escape him. He wasn't the only one.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

   Aquila knew now that she never should have mentioned the stupid annual Valentine gathering. Oliver was determined to go with her now, despite how often she told him he'd hate it. She hated it. It was stiff and formal, and nobody let her forget that she was _only_ a halfblood. But he was right. If she had met his family, he should meet hers. But she didn't agree that it should be so full on. Oliver had come to visit her parents in their smaller manor house in South Kildare. He had been suitably gobsmacked. Aquila was always embarrassed by her family's wealth. There were peacocks. She thought that summed up the extravagance of her home. But it was nothing compared to the Valentine Mansion on the continent. Oliver was an instant success with her parents, however. They liked his calm, dignified demeanour. And they simply adored his Scottish accent. He stayed with them for a couple of days before the dawn of Valentine festivities. That morning when Aquila woke up, she felt a flutter of panic in her belly. She listened to the rain drumming against the large bay windows of her large bedroom. She sat up, and clutched her belly. She felt sick. Oliver groaned in his sleep, and wrapped a bed-warm arm around her. She stroked her fingers on his arm absentmindedly as she considered all that she had to do. Shower, wash her hair, dry her hair, _do_ her hair, makeup, dress. Do her mother's hair. It was a lot of work.

   Oliver muttered something sleepily into her waist.

"What?" She gazed down at him. His face was lined from the pillow, and his hair was a mess, but she could have sworn before a jury that he had never looked better than he did now.

"You're stressed." he said, more clearly this time. She took a deep breath.

"My family is stressful." She combed her fingers through her knotted hair, panic and stress still roiling in her belly. Oliver rested his head on her stomach, stretching his legs out.

"It's going to be okay." She let out another breath, feeling the knot in her stomach loosen slightly. Now she was feeling glad that she would have him there with her. She slipped out of his arms, stood and stretched, before making her way to the large ensuite attached to her bedroom. The warm shower water served to loosen the knot in her stomach further. She took her time scrubbing herself clean, and massaging shampoo into her hair. The smell of the lavender shampoo itself was enough to make her smile. It wasn't going to be all bad. She would get to see her cousins, and aunts and uncles. They doted on her. But she would also have to see her brother. The knot tightened itself again. She towelled herself off, slipping on a bathrobe, and was in the process of towel drying her hair when she returned to her room. Oliver was up. He'd made the bed, and laid his formal wear out on the covers. It hadn't occurred to her that he would be wearing a kilt, but it seemed the most obvious thing to her now. He was concentrating on smoothing out every wrinkle that he didn't notice her coming back in.

   She set about magically drying her hair, and pulling on her slip. Being able to use magic at home now made everything easier. It took her less time than she thought to be ready to leave. Her hair was in a perfect French braid that hung heavily over her shoulder. She wore a long eggshell-blue dress of chiffon that pooled delicately around her feet. She was wearing more makeup than she ever usually did. She had to _be presentable_ for her grandmother. Once she was finished doing her mother's long blonde hair, she came back to her room for a final time. Oliver was fully dressed now in a dark green kilt, and black formalwear jacket. He was _sticking_ a _sgian-_ dubh down into the top of his thick woollen sock, when he looked up at her.

"You look absolutely beautiful." He had a delicate smile for her. It was so refreshing for a boy to say that to her and for his eyes to stay on her face.

"I was about to say that to you! Dammit!" He chuckled lightly.

"It's not too much is it? This thing is really formal, right?" There was an adorable crease on his brow.

"Believe me, even the height of formal isn't formal enough for my grand-mère." Aquila rolled her eyes, but smiled. She was excited for her family to see Oliver. He was handsome, and smart, and determined. All traits that her grandmother approved of. "My parents have gone on ahead. We should follow them soon." Oliver smiled at her, and took her hand.

"Are you okay" She nodded and took a calming breath. The thought of seeing her brother had her terrified, but it was just something she would have to do.

   She stowed her wand into the small bag her mother had given her, and apparated with Oliver clutching her hand into the sunshine of the South of France. The massive mansion stood up against the deep blue sky, gleaming white in the sunshine. They stood together on the rolling lawns bordered by rose bushes. Oliver kept a calm face, but he felt him squeeze her hand. Hundreds of people were milling around in very expensive clothes from all over the world. The Valentines had married into every possible family of prominence. Their numbers were vast. Aquila recognised nearly every face around her.

"We should go and find my grandmother. She will want to know I'm here. And she'll want to meet you. Doubtless she knows everything about you already." Oliver gulped audibly. She squeezed his hand in a gesture of comfort. Aquila knew exactly where her grandmother would be. They headed towards the house together, stopping every now and then to greet one of her cousins or aunts. Nearly everyone was speaking in flurries of French, when she introduced them to Oliver, however, they had the good grace to speak English. They made their way up the Palladian steps to a granite courtyard, where her grandmother lay on a red velvet day bed, observing the proceedings. She sat up a little when she saw Aquila.

"My little eagle!" the old woman gasped, in throaty French. "How I have missed you!" Aquila leaned down to kiss her grandmother's cheeks twice.

"Your garden blooms most beautifully this year, grandmother." She knew that it was her pride and joy, and the old woman smiled knowingly.

"And who is the handsome Scotsman, you bring before me?" her grandmother asked, in equally throaty English. Oliver stepped forward, and offered his hand.

"Oliver Wood, ma'am. I'm… a friend of your grand-daughter's." The old woman sat up straighter, and pulled Oliver down to give him a kiss on each cheek.

   "It is lovely to meet you, I'm sure. The captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team! A great achievement. You will be one to watch I feel." The old woman gave him a smile with her pearly teeth. Oliver looked very pleased with himself, and Aquila was proud of how well he conducted himself. "Little Eagle, a word, if you please." Aquila smiled at Oliver, who stepped away, to busy himself with food. Aquila sat at the foot of her grandmother's lush daybed. She had the sharp cheekbones of the Valentine family, and the lightest blue eyes of them all. Her grandmother slipped back into French when they were alone.

"My darling, of all the Valentine's, you are the truest to the name. I am so proud of you." Aquila smiled gently. "Your blood status has never mattered to me. You were always my favourite." Aquila wondered why her grandmother was saying these things. "My darling, I am to make you my heir. You will inherit this house and it's lands. The bulk of my money. My jewels, the title. You will be the Duchess after I am gone, my dear. It will fall to you to arrange marriages for those who still wish it to be so. I do this, because I love you. And to me, you are the purest Valentine left." Aquila was stunned into silence. How was anybody meant to reply to that. It was the equivalent of being told you were a Princess. "And I want you to hold onto the boy with all your might. Men rarely deserve the brilliant women they find themselves with. He's a rare find." Her grandmother's eyes twinkled, before she lay back down. "Leave me, I must rest." Her grandmother waved her off, and Aquila got up slowly, and walked to Oliver, feeling numb all over.

"Everything okay?" His gentle voice was soothing, to say the least. She smiled at him.

"Let's just say when my cousins rub it in my face that I'm a halfblood, that I secretly now have the upper hand." She smirked, wickedly. Oliver smiled back, looking confused.

"This you have to explain to me."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

   As someone had once said; _Nothing bad_ ever _happens in Hogwarts._ Oliver had a feeling that this whole Sirius Black thing was going to blow up in the face of every Hogwarts student. Already the Dementors were causing trouble. Oliver wondered, not for the first time who's bright idea it had been to put those creatures around the castle. Already Harry had had issues with them. He needed his Seeker to be on form at all times. He wasn't the only one who was susceptible to the creatures. Some of the bounce had been missing from Aquila's step. She rarely had a smile for anyone else. He was bloody furious. She had said Dementors were the natural enemy of her kind. He wasn't sure what she had meant by that at all, but he comforted her as best he could. But nothing seemed to chase the drawn look from her face. When he met her eyes across the classroom as he made it just on time to Defence Against the Dark Arts, she gave him a tiny smile, but she looked exhausted, and sad. Nothing he did cheered her. He felt helpless. He sat at the back of the class next to Percy, who already had quill poised over paper. Professor Lupin came in exactly on time. He had a tired smile. The man was shabby, and rough looking. In Oliver's opinion this was how a Defence teacher ought to look. A big improvement over Lockhart. He saw Aquila listening intently to the ragged man, and was happy to see that at least the Dementors couldn't take that from her.

   "The third years, earlier today, gave a good showing against this boggart. Due to unforseen circumstances, we couldn't quite finish it off. I think my final year students will be more than equipped to handle this. It will make good practice of your wandwork. Alright make a line." Oliver lumbered to his feet, noting that Aquila was towards the top of the line. He wondered what her worst fear could possibly be. Oliver knew what his was.

"Can anyone recall the boggart banishing spell?" Aquila gently raised her hand. "Miss Valentine?" Of course Professor Lupin would recognise her. There had always been Valentines in Hogwarts.

"Riddikulus, sir." She said, quietly.

"Excellent. Five points to Gryffindor." The ragged man smiled at the students, and continued on with the lesson.

"She doesn't look well… Trouble with her Durmstrang boyfriend, perhaps?" Percy was staring up Aquila, a despicable glint to his eye. Percy the Head Boy was worse than Percy the Prefect, Oliver had decided. He was more insufferable.

   "I'm sure she's perfectly happy with her Durmstrang boyfriend." Oliver said waspishly.

"Oliver, you shouldn't sound so jealous. You're making yourself a bit obvious. "A proper lady like Aquila wouldn't look twice at the likes of you, Oliver. I'm sorry if that offends you, but she's an intellectual." Oliver ground his teeth.

"Thanks, Percy." Not only had he insulted Oliver's appearance, most likely, he had insulted his intelligence to his face. One day, Oliver was sure it would come out that Oliver and Aquila were together. He only wished he could be there to see the look on Percy's face.

"Thought you had a girlfriend all of your own already Percy. What are you even thinking about Valentine for?" Percy averted his gaze.

"Penelope is a lovely girl. Absolutely. Quite right." Oliver shook his head in disbelief.

"Percy… Honestly. You're a disgrace." That girl deserved better by default. Professor Lupin had released the boggart. Professor Snape appeared several times, being transformed into a ballerina, a clown, Genie from that muggle show. Oliver chuckled as he looked on.

   Then Aquila stepped up, looking unwell. A tall, aged man stepped out of the cabinet. He wore the clothes of an auror, and an evil smile.

"Little sis. Manipulative little bitch." Oliver recognised the man. He had seen him briefly at the Valentine gathering. This was Aquila's brother. He looked older beyond his years. Aquila stared up at him. "It's all your fault." the boggart was saying, as it encroached on her. Aquila stared up at the creature, unblinking.

"Miss Valentine, strike now!" Lupin said. Oliver was moving his way up the line slowly. Aquila stared up at her exceptionally tall brother. Oliver stood beside her now. She couldn’t see anything else. He pushed her out of the way gently. The Boggart turned to him, and seemed to immediately turn into his father, lying on the floor, a corpse.

"Riddikulus." Oliver said, quietly. His father stood up and started to dance a funny reel, and the other students laughed raucously. Aquila was staring into space.

"Professor, I think Valentine is unwell, sir. I think I should bring her to the Hospital Wing." Professor Lupin came to look at Aquila, who appeared to be unresponsive, except to shrink away from the Professor's touch. The older man nodded.

"Of course. Excellent work on the Boggart Wood. Five points to Gryffindor. Make sure she gets to Madam Pomfrey safely." Oliver took Aquila's arm gently.

"Come on Valentine. Madam Pomfrey will fix you right up."

   They left the classroom together, Aquila walking slowly, seemingly dazed.

"He never loved me. He always hated me." she said quietly, as they were just outside the Hospital Wing. Oliver wanted nothing more than to take her into his arms and comfort her, but by the way she was shying away from hi touch, he knew better. What he wanted, wasn't what she needed. And what she needed right now was much more important. Madam Pomfrey fluttered around them when they came in.

"What's happened?"

"I'm not sure…" Madam Pomfrey pulled Aquila over to a bed and sat her down. She took one look at her face.

"Melancholy," the matron muttered, as she headed back toward her office.

"I could have taken him if the Dementors weren't here." she muttered, swaying on the bed. Oliver sat beside her, but didn't touch her. He wanted to make sure she didn't fall over. Madam Pomfrey came hurrying back.

"Bloody Dementors might be the death of her." The matron broke of a large square of chocolate and handed it to the girl. "She has the fairy blood. They are her natural enemy. She might die if left untreated." Aquila ate the chocolate very slowly. Madam Pomfrey waved her wand and a steaming mug of hot chocolate appeared on the bedside cabinet.

"She needs to eat more chocolate and drink warm drinks, preferably drinking chocolate. The poor dear. Well done for bringing her in Wood." Pomfrey fussed over Aquila some more, before she made to leave. "I will have words with Dumbledore about this." There was a threat in the woman's walk.

   "Oliver…" she said quietly. He snapped his attention back to her.

"What do you need?" he asked gently.

"Talk to me about Quidditch." she said, in her saddest, most distant voice. Oliver's heart leapt. She was leaning in towards her. He chanced putting an arm around her, and discussed tactics with her about the upcoming Slytherin match. Surely this woman was the love of his life, when she asked him to talk about Quidditch. She ate more chocolate, and drank in long drafts from the steaming mug.

"That was my brother." She said after a silence. Oliver exhaled heavily.

"I know. You never told me about him."

"Emotionally abusive. Undermines everything I do. Tells me my parents distance themselves from him because of me. He hates me, Olly. He always has. Since I was born he was horrible to me. Hurting me, and ruining my things. Telling lies about me. Saying horrible things to me. I'm scared of him. He's so… violent." Oliver took to stroking her hair, and kissing her temple.

"Aquila Virgo Valentine. You are one of the greatest witches I have ever met. I firmly believe that you could handle anything. Even your older brother. You’re a rare witch. Very few are as talented as you. He will never physically harm you. And when he hurts you with his words, I will be here for you to vent. I promise." She nodded, appreciating his words.

"I am better than him at magic. And I have better friends…" She smiled a bit more widely.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

* * *

   Practice for the upcoming Quidditch tournament was going much better than last year's attempt, and Aquila was constantly being handed chocolate by her teammates. Oliver took her aside every night after dinner and had a hot chocolate with her, down in the kitchens. She was smiling and laughing more now, and Oliver couldn't help but smile back at her. Oliver's parents had started sending Aquila care packages of chocolate from their little Highland home. Aquila almost cried happy tears at the breakfast table when she'd opened the first one. She had to wait until later to tell Oliver, and he had never been more proud of his parents. He had mentioned it in passing to his parents in a letter, and their small kindness towards Aquila was the difference between life and death for her. While unpacking a bit more thoroughly, he discovered a thick muggle puzzle book at the bottom of his trunk with a fistful of pencils. How had he forgotten? Quidditch. The next night when they sat in the library together, before she packed up her books, he slid the book across to her, along with the pencils. Her smile had been worth every muggle penny in the world.

   When the Halloween Hogsmeade weekend rolled around, Aquila was almost back to herself. She was little more tired and drawn than she usually would be, but she was strong, and exceptionally tough. If anyone could survive life-threatening Dementors, it was Aquila Valentine. The Quidditch team struck out together for Hogsmeade, without Harry, who didn't have permission to go to the town. They were flush with talk of how they were going to win the cup this year.

"Can't wait to cream Malfoy. We're gonna murder him. It's gonna be great." Oliver smirked at Fred's talk. He was in too good of a mood to admonish him for talk of murder. He knew every time that they didn't mean it, but he liked to wind them up.

"We'll do it for you Aquila. You've had the most shit from him." George put in. Oliver liked how the team had rallied around Aquila, and accepted her as part of the family immediately.

"What do you mean?" Oliver said, perhaps a little too quickly.

"Well, baby Malfoy is in love with our girl here, Oliver." Angelina said, a disgusted look on her face. Aquila groaned, clearly displeased that this was being brought up. Oliver felt a small spark of anger. Similar to how he felt when Percy was sniffing around the girl. This must be jealousy. He tried to clamp down on the feeling.

"In love with her?" Oliver looked at Aquila, feigning a smile. She looked into his eyes for a second longer than she should of, and she found herself blushing when she looked away, and Oliver found his heart hammering.

"I really don't want to talk about it."

   "Excellent! Leaves us to tell the great romantic tale." Fred said, as they all trudged ahead together towards Hogsmeade. Oliver heard Aquila groan again.

"Once upon a time, a jumped little pureblood by the name of Malfoy, fell in love with a girl who punished him." George continued, in place of his brother.

"Because the dirty bugger has a Prefect kink."

"Some say his father wants him to marry another pureblood good and young." Fred said, in a conspiratorial tone. Oliver had to admit that the twins were good at telling a story.

"I'm not even a pureblood!" Aquila protested, becoming increasingly red in the face. Whether from the cold or from embarrassment, Oliver didn't know.

"He sends her love letters, ripping off muggle songs and poetry, as I've heard it. Sends her gifts. All very romantical." Aquila looked at George with that rare glare he had seen put in action but a few times. Her chin raised regally, her eyes flashing dangerously. That was why she had made such a successful Prefect, and now the perfect Head Girl. George shut up immediately and shuffled his feet.

"That'll be quite enough of that." she said, frostily. The rest of the team looked a little bit shame faced, and uncomfortable. "You guys should go on ahead to the Three Broomsticks, and get us a table." she said, her voice warmer and gentler this time. The rest of the team awkwardly agreed, in their brightest chirpiest voices. They didn't even notice that Oliver was staying behind, such was their haste in escaping. He had had a great excuse prepared and everything. He couldn't help but feel a little bit disappointed. Aquila walked a little bit towards a secluded part of the path to Hogsmeade. Few people passed this patch of ground. Oliver followed.

   "Is Draco Malfoy really in love with you?" He couldn't help but ask. She groaned again, as though the question caused her pain.

"Possibly." she said quietly. He took one hand out of his pockets and ran it down the back of her head, stroking his thumb over the back of her neck. What tension had been her shoulders dissolved under his touch.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked gently. She turned to him. There was a smile on her lips now.

"I don't know… It just didn't seem that important." She shrugged. Oliver smiled back at her.

"You're right. It isn't. I just thought you were upset when the Twins were teasing you about it." She shrugged again.

"Maybe a little. He can be a nasty piece of work, but he never stood a chance did he? His dad is Lucius Malfoy… I feel sorry for the kid. But also a little bit grossed out…" Oliver laughed once.

"Ever caring… Even towards people who gross you out." He shook his head, and pulled her close to him with gentle hands. She flattened her hands against his chest and leaned into him.

"I have the perfect antidote for that though." He rolled his eyes at that cheesy line.

"I'm glad I get to be yours. I don't think anyone else would have tolerated that line." Aquila laughed breathily, before she leaned in to kiss him. She twined her arms around his neck, and he kept his hands firmly planted on her hips. His eyes slid closed, and he felt completely and wonderfully lost. She opened her lips and sighed against his. He felt a shiver run down his spine.

   "Oliver, there you are, I-" Oliver hastily broke away from Aquila, who pulled her hood up immediately and turned away. Oliver turned to see who it was.

"Percy…" The tall Head Boy stood stock still staring at Oliver, his eyes darting to the girl who stood behind him. Oliver glanced back at her. She was turned away, and he couldn't see her face. Oliver doubted that Percy could see her face either.

"I…. I'm sorry. I seem to be… Interrupting. I'll…. I'll just go." Percy darted off into town. Aquila looked at Oliver wide eyed, and a bubble of laughter escaped her. He started laughing along with her.

"I wonder what he wanted?"

"Maybe he came to tell me I wasn't good enough for you. He thinks I fancy you. Thinks you'd never go for someone like me." He pulled her towards him again, and hugged her close.

"He never… Olly! Why didn't you tell me? That weasel…" She sounded so irritated.

"It just didn't seem that important."

 

\---

 

   When they returned to the castle, word had quickly spread around the castle that the Fat Lady's portrait had been attacked. Slashed with a knife. Sirius Black had been trying to get into the Gryffindor Common Room. Aquila and Percy, and the prefects from all houses were set to task and herded the student population of the school into the Great Hall. They were to sleep there tonight while the Professor's searched the school over to make sure Black wasn't still somewhere in the school. Oliver glanced over at Harry a good few times to see how he was doing. If Oliver was being honest, he thought the boy was looking a bit shaken. Everyone knew that Sirius Black was out to get Harry. He had been the downfall of You-Know-Who. Black would want his revenge. Bed rolls replaced every table in chair in the Great Hall, and every student of the school was packed in. Oliver lay down, finding it hard to fall asleep with all the worried whispers in the hall. He heard Harry's name muttered more than once. Percy and some of the other prefects patrolled around the hall, making sure order was kept. Aquila came to lie down on the bed roll next to Oliver. She said nothing to him. Didn't even look at him at first. Then she lay on her stomach and turned her head to face him. Her face reflected back to him the worry he felt. They were both scared. A mass murdered had attacked their portrait hole. Had attempted to gain access to their Common Room. Oliver stretched his hand out across the floor. Aquila mirrored him, and they fell asleep with their fingers brushing each other's hands.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

* * *

   Oliver would never forget the sight of Harry falling from his broom. The Demetors had crowded the pitch below them, and his first instinct had been to look to Aquila, who was speeding towards the Hufflepuff goals. She seemed so intent that the Dementors didn't seem to have the slightest effect on her. She was so intent on scoring the goal. Oliver's heart which had leapt into his mouth, calmed, but only for a moment. Harry was chasing down the snithc, with Diggory close on his heels. But then he had fallen, and Oliver's heart was in his mouth again.

"POTTER!!!" he yelled. He was so high up. He was terrified of the sickening crunch that would follow his fall. The smack of his small body off the ground. Dumbledore stood, and all was put to rights. Harry's fall slowed, and a glowing animal flew around the pitch chasing the Dementors off. Oliver was making for the ground, not caring about the match for five seconds. He met Diggory on the ground. The golden snitch wriggled in the boy's hand, and he was speaking words at him. Oliver recognised distantly that his team had lost their first match. He was certain he would be heartbroken about it later.

"Wood! It wasn't a fair win. We have to have a rematch." Oliver looked briefly at the other captain.

"What? No. You won." He was trying to make his way to his fallen teammate, but it seemed like the pitch was suddenly more crowded than it ought to have been.

"The Dementors shouldn't have been here. They don't make for fair conditions, Wood. I concede. I want a rematch."

"Look, Diggory, that's all well and good, but my Seeker is lying over there, and I don't know if he's dead or alive, so stick your rematch up your arse, for all I care." Oliver was never as rude as that, but he was agitated. Harry's wellbeing was a little bit more important right now.

   "Oliver! Is he okay?!" It was Angelina, landing with a heavy thud next to him. Fred, George and Katie weren't far behind her. Every one of them looked like death warmed up in their fright. Aquila landed next, ever graceful. Her brow was furrowed and she looked sick. Her breathing was ragged, but she walked resolutely toward the crowd that was around Harry, pulling the goggles from her face. Oliver dug around the inside pockets of his robes, and quickly passed a small bar of milk chocolate. He had taken to keeping some on him at all times. Her fingers brushed his as she took the bar, and her touch lingered longer than it should have. He didn't need to look at her to know she was as nervous as him to approach the body of the small boy. The Boy Who Lived. Nobody had seen exactly what had happened up there in those clouds, especially not through this torrential rain. Professor McGonagall stood a ways back from the small group around Harry.

"That's close enough Mr. Wood." she said, gravely.

"Is… Is he okay?" Oliver croaked out, his throat tight and stiff. McGonogall closed her eyes.

"He will recover, yes." Oliver nearly passed out from relief. The rest of the team huffed out releif, sat down on the waterlogged pitch, and while he could not say for certain with the rain, some started to cry. "The match is over, for obvious reasons. We will take Mr. Potter up to the Hospital Wing. Your team should dry off and return to the school." Oliver nodded, feeling numb from the cold and from what had just happened. He felt as though he would never be happy again.

   He walked his team back to the changing rooms, and once inside, Aquila collapsed.

"Not another one…" Angelina whimpered. Oliver was the first to her side. Aquila stared blankly up at him.

"Merlin's arse!" he swore, angrily. "Get yourself changed and back up to the castle." Oliver barked, as he scooped Aquila up into his arms. The team said nothing as they stared at him with big eyes. He strode quickly through the rain. Aquila had her arms wrapped around his neck, but her eyes were as distant as he had ever seen them. He cradled her against his chest, as he hurried through the castle, making his way to the Hospital Wing as quickly as he could.

"It'll be okay, Aquila, I promise." He glanced down at her. Her eyes looked dead, but she blinked all the same. He walked faster.

"Olly." she whispered. She sounded terrified. "You won't let him get me, will you?" He looked down at her alarmed. He was sure there was only one person she could mean.

"I won't let him near you." he said, speaking of her brother. She gave the tiniest of nods.

"Good. I trust you." Then she closed her eyes.

 

\---

 

   Aquila felt a little strange. Drained. Like all the music had gone from the world. She felt like something heavy weighted her eyelids down. No. She didn't want to open them. She wanted to lie here in the blackness forever. But it wasn't black was it? It was red, all around. And she heard hushed voices.

"I promised I wouldn't leave!" a man's voice, whispered.

"Mr.Wood, you've been here for an entire day, without rest. You're still in your Quidditch gear! Get out of here and get a shower! She's stable." a woman answered. Wood. Why was that important to her. She suddenly remembered a face. Dark green eyes, a long, serious nose, the thick lips, the darker skin, the wave of his hair, the cologne he wore, that serious look on his face. A face that seemed to be in a frown all the time, until he looked at her. Then he would smile, and she would his straight teeth, his brow would un-crease itself. He was the most handsome boy in the school. Tall, and well built, she remembered the feel of his arms around her, the feel of him in her arms. His calloused hands in hers, the way they rubbed the back of her neck when she was stressed, every touch gentle and caring. The feel of his lips on hers was the last thing that came to her, and when it did she opened her eyes.

   "Oliver…" she said in a gasp. She sat up, aching slightly. She felt a hand on hers immediately.

"Mr. Wood! Honestly! Give the girl some room!" She blinked and looked down at Oliver's face. He was hunkered by her bedside, clutching her hand. He was the picture of worry.

"I wouldn't leave you…" he said, very quietly. She smiled at him, feeling one of her lips crack. He frowned, and looked even more worried.

"I'm okay Olly. Thank you." Madam Pomfrey looked irate behind him. "You should go before she blows a gasket… I'll be here when you get back, I promise." In the distance, she could just make out Harry Potter sitting up in his bed, trying his best not to look at the pair. He was a sweet boy. Oliver looked to be thinking for a second, before he stood, then leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"I'll be back soon." He left her bedside, reluctantly. Madam Pomfrey pursed her lips, but made no comment on the boy.

"You need to learn a patronus, young Eagle." Madam Pomfrey said to her, in quiet French.

"I know, cousine. I know." With the blood of the fairy running in her veins, Dementors could well mean death for her. Fairies lost the will to live when they were around. Aquila had some benefits from the blood. Better eyesight, her good looks, great hearing, an ability to speak to fairies unharmed (as she'd learned). But this was, by far, the worst of the drawbacks. Madam Pomfrey, a distant cousin of hers, set about plumping up her pillows and summoning a hot chocolate for her.

"The pair of you need to learn." she said, glancing back at Harry.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

* * *

   The most wonderful time of year, and he was spending it at Hogwarts. Had it been any other year, that thought would have been depressing, but Oliver Wood could not be happier. He got to spend Christmas with the woman he was certain that he loved. And he figured that he should tell her soon. Over the Christmas Holidays. He was determined. He was trying to come up with a strategy. Should he write it to her, or say it? He supposed he ought to say it. He thought that would mean more. But thinking of saying those words aloud to her turned his insides into a knotted mess. What if she was freaked out by him saying it? Was it too soon? What if she didn't ever say it back to him? What if she didn't feel the same way? He needed to sit down just thinking about it. He had to do it though. Otherwise, he thought he might explode. Better he say it when he had a strategy, and planned for as many outcomes as he could.

   It was the last day of term, the school would be clearing out soon enough. Oliver lay on his bed, throwing a golf ball up and catching it as it fell, trying to figure out how to tell Aquila that he loved her. Percy was folding his clothes neatly, like the insufferable prat that he was. He had been very awkward since he had come upon Oliver kissing a girl on the way to Hogsmeade. He paused in his packing to stare at Oliver. He opened his mouth, then closed it. Turned away, turned back, opened his mouth again, closed it again. Oliver rolled his eyes.

"Just say whatever you're going to say." He was surprised at how calm his voice sounded. There was something about Percy that got on every single one of his nerves.

"That day… In Hogsmeade… I. I came to apologise." Oliver caught the golf ball and sat up.

"Apologise?" he asked, completely astounded.

"I realise now that I had inferred that… perhaps you weren't very intelligent. I just want you to know that I don't really think that. Not at all. I phrased the sentence incorrectly." Oliver smiled a little bit. Were pigs flying right now? Percy Weasley was apologising and essentially saying he was wrong. "I should have said you weren't of a class with her." Percy looked satisfied with himself, like he was being kind. Oliver clenched his hand around the golf ball, seriously considering throwing it at the knob's head.

   "That's loads better, Percy. Thanks." Oliver said, sarcastically. He lay back down on his bed and started to throw the golf ball again. Percy cleared his throat.

"Just out of curiosity… Who was that? That day…" Oliver paused throwing the golf ball, stared at his canopy, and thought about throwing the ball at the boy's head again.

"Whatever do you mean, Percy?" He took to throwing and catching again.

"That girl. I just… You never seemed the type to me." Oliver snorted a laugh, and smirked.

"Never the type to what? Kiss a girl?" He remembered that kiss, and felt the shiver down his spine again. Aquila was always making him feel things he thought were impossible.

"Who was she Oliver?" The nosy git. Oliver wanted to see how he liked the taste of this.

"Aquila." he said calmly. The dorm room was deathly quiet, save for the small smack of the golf ball landing into his palm. Then Percy laughed.

"Good one Oliver. You have a nice Christmas. I'll see you after the holidays." Percy beat a hasty exit, still laughing. Oliver smirked. It would dawn on the idiot one day. The working class, Quidditch Keeper team captain, who wasn't brilliant in every class was dating Aquila Virgo Valentine. The most talented witch of her time, heir to the Valentine fortune, a future Duchess (apparently) and the most beautiful girl in the world (in Oliver's opinion). And Percy might actually shit a brick.

   The next couple of days were absolute bliss. He went for long walks around the snowy grounds with Aquila, hand in hand, being sure to avoid the Dementors. They had snowball fights, played at Quidditch, made a snow-dragon. As it turned out, Aquila was very talented at shaping snow. Every night they would stay up late in the Common Room alone together in front of the fire, holding each other, talking about absolutely everything, kissing. The snow and the Christmas decorations made for an absolutely magical setting. On the night of Christmas Eve, Aquila and Oliver sat curled up together on the couch in front of the fire, puzzling out something Aquila called a 'crossword'.

"Three letter word for anger." Oliver said aloud.

"Ire." Aquila said immediately. Then she laughed. Oliver frowned, confused.

"What's so funny?" She turned to face him.

"What country am I from, Keeper?" The corner of his mouth quirked. He liked when she called him Keeper. He was a keeper in Quidditch, but hopefully he was a keeper in this relationship.

"Anger Land. I see." He chuckled. "That's quite funny." She laughed along with him.

   He pulled her up to sit up on his lap. She squealed a little, but for the most part laughed. He smiled up at her. She had let her hair down. It hung around them like a pair of sable curtains. He ran his fingers through her silky black hair, savouring the feeling. She shivered at his touch, her face suddenly serious. The way she gazed down at him with those big blue eyes. He ran his eyes along the flurry of freckles that spread over her nose, his following the curves of her face. She leaned down, placing a hand on the side of his face, and kissed him, very softly, very carefully. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her closer to him. When they broke apart she still had that very serious look on her face.

"I love you, Aquila." he whispered, as he gazed up into those sapphire eyes. She kissed him again.

"Oliver…"

"Tell me another day." he said, before she could say anything. He wanted her to say she loved him when she meant it. He didn't want her to feel pressured into reciprocating.

"Oliver…" she whispered again. He shivered at the sound of his name on her lips. She traced kisses along his jawline, across his cheeks, up the length of his nose, across his forehead. He laughed lightly at the sensation. The corners of her mouth quirked up at the sound of his laugh. She explored his face with her eyes, as though she were trying to memorise every detail of his appearance.

   Behind them the clock chimed twelve. Aquila's eyes met his.

"Merry Christmas, Oliver. I love you." His breath caught in his throat. They were in love. A great joy swept through him. A warm smile spread across her lips. "I love you." She said again. She kissed him once. "But we'd better get to bed, before we scare the house elves." He gave her one last lingering kiss before she stood up. He walked the short distance to the dorm room doors holding her hand.

"Goodnight." he rasped out. He was rather choked up it seemed.

"Goodnight." she said, coyly. Oliver climbed the stairs and threw himself onto his bed, staring up at his canopy again. She loved him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

* * *

   The season was going well despite the mishap with the first match. Harry was well again, and causing as much trouble as always. In the wake of the loss of the Nimbus 2000, Harry had received a mysterious Firebolt. _A Firebolt._ It was every Quidditch players dream. It far outstripped Oliver's own Comet Two Sixty. Oliver wasn't going to question a good thing. But McGonogall had confiscated it. Sirius Black can't have bloody well waltzed into a Quality Quidditch Supplies shop and bought the most expensive broom in the world, could he? Oliver thought they were all over-reacting. It was just a broom. It was a piece of good luck, and they needed it. But everyone was taking this from them. From him. He needed to win the cup this year. His soul would be crushed without it. He sat at the Saturday breakfast table, reviewing practice tactics. He was dedicating more of his spare time to Quidditch than to preparation for his N.E.W.T.s, which he knew was unwise. But this was the CUP. Harry's Firebolt was still being stripped down, but McGonogall assured him that the broom would be returned to Harry soon, and that Wood should stop asking. With the best broom on their side coming up to the Slytherin match, Oliver was almost certain of a victory. This was his year. It had to be.

   They had just had an early morning practice, and he felt their team was shaping up quite well for the rougher tactics of the Slytherin team. The Slytherins were renowned for their dirty tactics. They awarded themselves more fowls than goals. He expected more than one of his players to get injured in the upcoming match. That always made him uneasy. He could take any hurt on himself, but watching his teammates getting injured hurt more. His team was trying to prepare themselves as much as was possible. His chasers were toughening up, his beaters were fierce in their aim of the bludger, and his seeker was as fast as always. Oliver supposed he was doing his job well enough too. The rest of the team traipsed into the Great Hall together, freshly changed, and full of chat. He hoped the training would be enough when the time came. He hoped Harry's vulnerability with the Dementors wouldn't be an issue again, for the lad's sake. He looked up at them briefly when they came to sit around him. It was still early in the day, but they were all thoroughly woken up by the practice. The chat continued around him as he drew up his plans and diagrams of tactics. He didn't notice the nature of the conversation, until there was silence around him. He looked up and saw every single one of them staring at him.

"What?"

   The Weasley Twins glanced at each other before they grinned wickedly.

"Oh we were just telling the team about an interesting story that Percy was regaling us with over the Christmas." Oliver rolled his eyes.

"I doubt anything that toff has to say is interesting." He looked back down at the bits of parchment he was scrawling on. There was a bit of a silence before George spoke up.

"Oh I don't know, Oliver. He had something interesting to say about you." Oliver maintained a calm demeanour, and looked up at the Twins. He wouldn't glance at Aquila. He hadn't told her about Percy being a nosy little bugger. But either way, this conversation was bound to be amusing.

"Did he now?" Oliver raised a brow. "Let's hear it then." Judging by the look on their faces, they hadn't expected him to be quite so calm and collected as this. Most people thought he was a Quidditch fanatic and nothing more.

"Well, Oliver. He said that one weekend in Hogsmeade, he came upon you. And you were kissing a girl." The rest of the team exclaimed, and expressed disbelief. Offensive.

"And? I was kissing a girl. Is this news worthy? Should I- Should I write the Daily Prophet?" He briefly saw Aquila out of the corner of his eye with a face like stone on her. She didn't look very happy. Was she mad at him? The Twins were staring at each other again.

"Oliver…. Did you. Did you just _sass_ us?" Oliver shrugged and tried to write some more, but he knew this conversation wasn't over. "Well anyways," Fred continued. "Percy says you said the funniest thing when he asked you who you were kissing. Any idea what that might be?" Oliver took a long draught of tea.

"Something I said, way back in December? No idea." His eyes betrayed him, however. He glanced at Aquila for the slightest second. She was staring at him.

   George was glancing between the two of them, frowning.

"Well, our darling older troll of a brother told us you said it was Aquila. Fancy that." George was staring at Aquila now, intently. She stared back, her eyebrow raised. Katie and Angelina gasped, and Harry just looked as though he would rather be anywhere else right now. Oliver chuckled.

"You know the ponce fancies her. I wanted to wind him up. Look, Valentine. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken your name in vain. Can you forgive me?" Aquila was smirking at him. She reached across the table and laid her hand on his.

"I would never kiss him. Isn't that right, Wood? We would never kiss each other. It would just be weird." Oliver laid his other hand on top of hers.

"You're not wrong, Valentine. It'd be like George kissing that Hufflepuff girl he likes. It would _never_ happen." He stared in George's eyes and he recoiled, staring straight ahead of him.

"You're talking gibberish now…"

"Mhmm. Of course he is George. And Fred… If I haven't heard a tale or two about you. But present company being as it is…" Aquila stared pointedly at Angelina. "I'll restrain myself. Just this once." The Twins balked. Katie butt in.

"Wait… So… are you two dating?" She sounded thoroughly shocked.

"Us? A Captain and his teammate? That just wouldn't be ethical, Katie." Oliver said. The sarcasm was heavy in his voice now. So they'd been properly found out. It was funny how long they had managed to keep the secret going. Percy may finally shut up now. Oliver should have done this sooner, just for that.

"And next time you think to start something, boys, best be sure you can finish it. Because you're not the only ones who know things." Aquila said, brightly, as she stood. Oliver stood with her. He tossed the Head Boy badge at the Twins.

"Have fun."

 

\---

 

   It didn't take long for word of Oliver and Aquila to spread around the school population. There was some whispers behind hands, some congratulations, some scornful looks, apparently for Aquila as well as for Oliver. Percy had been avoiding talking to Oliver for days. Whenever he saw the Keeper, he would gape at him, and turn the other way. He went straight to bed, and left the dorm room early. Oliver wondered if perhaps he hadn't upset the boy unintentionally. He ended up sitting next to Percy in Transfiguration for a class, and he knew the boy couldn't escape him then. Oliver had been getting steadily better at Transfiguration with Aquila's help. Professor McGonogall was astounded, to say the least, at his progress. They were working on their human transfiguration today. They were attempting to change the features of their faces to resemble other people. Percy and Oliver were working silently beside each other for a time. Then Percy broke the silence.

"Are you okay, Oliver?" He looked at the boy sitting next to him, curious what insults would be hurled his way this time.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Percy was turning his hair a sandy brown, successfully, as he stared at the other boy in incredulity.

"With these rumours about yourself and Aquila Virgo Valentine, I thought, perhaps you'd be a bit nervous." Oliver was busy transfiguring the shape of his nose. He took a second to finish what he was doing before he turned to the Weasley.

"Nervous?" He had no idea what Percy was getting at. And rumours, really? He just didn't want to believe, did he?

"Well, I'm sure her Durmstrang boyfriend will catch wind of this. He sounds like a mean guy. And I imagine it makes things awkward on the Quidditch team." Oliver stared at the boy in disbelief. He glanced back at Aquila, who, at this point, had long blonde hair, a wide nose, smaller, green eyes, and a rounder chin. She was a master.

   "Percy… I'm only going to say this once. I'm her boyfriend. You saw me kissing _her_ that day in Hogsmeade. Aquila is dating me." Percy stared at him for a moment, as his transfiguration started to slip, and the ginger returned to his hair. "They're not rumours. It's the truth." A smile started to spread on Percy's lips. He was going to have to hex this boy before he left the school.

"You know, I never realised how funny you were Oliver." He clapped the other boy on the shoulder, and returned to looking into his mirror, still chuckling.

"Back to work, Wood!" McGonogall said, as she passed.

"Yes, Professor." Oliver decided that Percy was impossible, and he would never believe the truth.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

* * *

   Aquila was up to take the pass from Angelina. A burly Slytherin was hurtling towards her fellow chaser at top speed. Angelina passed the quaffle. Aquila watched it fly as if in slow motion. She darted in to snatch it out of the air before the other troll of a Slytherin could steal it from them. Even if they did, Oliver was on fire today, and nothing was slipping past him. She felt a twinge of pride at the thought, before she closed a hand around the quaffle. Now it was her time to shine. She dodged a brutal bludger, a flying elephant of a Slytherin, called Goyle, and had only the Keeper to contend with. She feigned to the left, and threw to the right, curving the ball around. By that time the Keeper was diving for the left, and the quaffle flew through. Aquila's heart hammered. They were fifty points ahead. This would be the perfect time for Harry to catch the snitch. The Quaffle was back in play faster than she realised, and the Slytherins had possession. Aquila let a yell out of her as she tore after them, panic bubbling up in her. She would not let them steal this victory from them. From Oliver. The chaser she was careering towards passed the quaffle just before she reached him, then that chaser hurled the quaffle with all their might at one of the hoops at the Gryffindor end.

   Aquila watched as if in slow motion. No. They were going to have the victory snatched back away from them. And then Oliver was there. He dove powerfully for the ball, and caught it up with one arm, holding it into his chest, the breath being driven from him slightly with the force of the blow.

"Brilliant save by Wood and- YES! HE'S DONE IT!" Lee Jordan screamed over the pitch. Aquila stared into Oliver's eyes. "POTTER'S CAUGHT THE SNITCH!!" Oliver clutched the Quaffle tightly to his chest and looked completely uncomprehending. Aquila felt her heart soaring. She didn't know how, but they had managed it. They had stolen the Cup from the grasping, slimy fingers of the Slytherins. The rest of the team was rocketing over to Harry, who held the snitch triumphantly in the air. Oliver was still dumbstruck. Aquila flew to him in front of the goals, and threw and arm around him.

"Oliver you did it! We won! We won the cup!" Oliver stared at her mutely, tears in his eyes. He dropped the quaffle and threw an arm around her, and yelled his triumph loud and proud. After a moment he disentangled from her and flew to Harry, who was down on the ground now, being swarmed by Gryffindors. Aquila followed, truly delighted. They had done it. Marcus Flint was chewing his Slytherins out of it. Malfoy stared miserably as she passed him by. She didn't care about those snakes now. She had a team of her own. Her family.

   She felt tears on her own cheeks. She realised they were her family. The Weasley twins were like a pair of brothers to her, kind and caring, with wickedly sharp tongues. She knew that they would always be on her side, there for her, without a doubt. And Angelina and Katie were sisters, caring, strong, full of gossip and talk. Their strength gave her hope. They inspired Aquila like no other girls had. There was never harsh words between the three of them. Only ever love and support. And little Harry. She doted on the boy, while being terrified of the next hair-brained scheme he was involved in. Oliver. She stood next to him now, arm around him, cheering on Harry, the Twins, the Girls, and her Oliver. She turned to face him, and he was grinning at her, tears still in his ears. She out a hand on the back of his head, and leaned her forehead against his. He clasped the back of her head, his fingers twining in the loose strands of her hair. She closed her eyes for a second, then stared into the dark green eyes she loved so well.

"You did it, Olly." She heard his deep throaty laugh.

"We did it." He leaned back from her and bellowed it loudly. "WE DID IT!" The hoard of Gryffindors and some Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws roared back at him. The other houses would rather anyone win, rather than the Slytherins. "GRYFFINDOR!!!" he shouted, again. The Gryffindors shouted it back at him. McGonogall stood stoic up in the stands, but she clapped as fiercely as anyone. She looked _so proud_. She had never seen Oliver smile as much as he was smiling right now. He looked like he was living the best day of his life. The Twins were chanting his name, the Gryffindors rallied around him, McGonogall had come down from the stands to shake his hand. His smile was the most beautiful smile she had ever seen. And it seemed that there would be no end to smiles.

   The team was ushered up into the stands, to Dumbledore, who stood with a twinkling smile, and a giant silver cup that already had their names on it. Oliver started to cry rivers of tears at the sight of it.

"This year's Quidditch House Tournament victors are Gryffindor! Under the guidance of their captain and Keeper, Oliver Wood, the team has come to this fierce victory through their hard work, and daring. Chasers Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, and Aquila Virgo Valentine. Beaters Fred and George Weasley. And Seeker Harry Potter. Together, you have brought your house victory and glory." Dumbledore's voice echoed all over the stadium, to the cheers of most of the students. Then came the presentation of the cup. Gryffindor colours had been tied from each handle. Dumbledore presented it to Oliver, who paused for a moment, clearly blinded by the tears streaming from his eyes. Then he took both handles from the Headmaster, hoisted it into the air, and roared like a Gryffindor. He turned to his team, beaming bleary-eyed at them all. It was an emotional time for all of them. Nobody was unaffected by how choked up he was by this. The grinned at him, congratulated him, laughed. Then he passed the cup among them, and Oliver wasn't the only one crying anymore.

 

\---

 

   Oliver and Aquila sat together in his abandoned dorm room, on his four poster. He clutched the cup in his arms, still afraid to believe that it had really happened. The rest of the house partied furiously downstairs. They sat together admiring the sheen on the cup, their names etched into the silver. The rest of the team agreed that the cup was hers. They wanted him to keep it, and Dumbledore didn't really care what they did with the cup either way. It was his pride. The thing he had been striving for for the last seven years.

"You worked so hard, and it all payed off." Aquila said, gently. He looked up into her eyes, and grinned from ear to ear. He had never been so happy in all his life.

"You're still in your, robes you poor thing." Aquila said, with a small laugh. He looked down at the uncomfortable chafing padding over his robes. He grinned at her, and planted a quick kiss on her cheek.

"What would I do without you? You made that final score right when we needed it." He set about unlacing the padding. Aquila leaned forward and helped.

"You made the most amazing save of the century right when we bloody well needed it. If they had gotten that Quaffle past you, Harry would have caught the snitch, and it would have been all over. You did it, Olly." As the last piece of padding came away he, took a deep breath, revelling in the lack of constriction. He pulled the sweaty robes up over his head and discarded them, letting the cool air touch his warm skin. He turned back to Aquila, who was still smiling softly at him.

   "I'm so happy for you Oliver." He put an arm around her, and pulled her close.

"I couldn't have done any of it without you." She rolled her eyes at that.

"Yes you could have. You strategized constantly, you worked like an absolute demon. This is your achievement. You got us all up to scratch. Don't sell yourself short for a second." she said, sternly. He loved her for that. Oliver couldn't help but kiss her. He covered her lips with his, in the strongest kiss he had ever given her. Her hands lay on the bare skin of his shoulders, before she held him by the waist, pulling him closer. He knotted his hands into her windswept hair, enjoying the feeling of her gentle hands on his skin. He felt her tongue running over his lips. He was intrigued by that, by the shiver it sent through him. Then the door to the dorm opened. They jumped apart. Oliver looked to see who was rounding the door. Who else would it ever possibly be.

"Percy." Aquila said, in a bright, friendly voice. She smiled at the boy. He looked surprised to see her, but he smiled back.

"Aquila! Oliver! Congratulations on your victory. I was jolly well pleased to see our noble house winning the Quidditch House Cup at last. Well deserved." Oliver smiled at the boy, and only felt mildly irked that he had interrupted him and Aquila again. He stood and looked at them awkwardly for a second, before he took in Oliver's state of undress.

   "Oliver, honestly. I know you just won the cup, but you can't be so scantily clad in front of Aquila. It's indecent." The Head boy frowned at him. Aquila glanced at Oliver. He had been telling her about how impossibly clueless he was. Finally she was getting her proof.

"Percy, for the last time, I'm her boyfriend. We've been to each other's houses. Met each other's families, shared a bed. I think she can handle me shirtless." Aquila snorted back a laugh. He frowned at her for a second. Percy looked stubborn.

"You need to stop spreading these rumours about yourself Oliver. Aquila clearly doesn't appreciate these lies you're telling about her." She was looking at Percy with big eyes, before she started to laugh.

"Wow… He really doesn't believe you." Aquila continued to laugh, before she got to her feet, still laughing. "Good luck Oliver!" she called, still in the stitches, as she closed the door behind her. He stared after her, then rounded on Percy.

"Why are you up here anyways?" he snapped. Percy blushed.

"To congratulate you." Oliver lay back.

"Oh. Thank you, Percy." He couldn't even stay mad at Percy. He had won the cup.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

* * *

   Aquila spared one last lingering look up at the castle that had been her home for seven years. Tears dripped down her cheeks, as she stood on the platform. This was the end. She had loved it there. She had made friends for life. Been a prefect, head girl, been a chaser on the Quidditch team. She'd met Oliver here. It was hard to believe that she may never be back here again. She wasn't the only graduating student staring back up at the castle. She wasn't the only one who was a little bit scared and wondering what they were going to do next. Aquila held the Head Girl badge in her fist. It had taken some scuffing, and lost some of it sheen. She wasn't as fanatic about badges as Percy. She certainly didn't sit up polishing it. But she would keep it all the same. She climbed up onto the scarlet steam engine, her trunk floating expertly before her. She picked a carriage and stowed the unruly trunk, and felt quite melancholic. It was a happy day, but so terribly sad. Her friends from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff came by her compartment to say their goodbyes. Charlie and Daisy were a couple of years younger than her, and would continue their Hogwarts experience without her next year. It was somewhat tearful, but she assured the pair of them that she would see them soon. Something told her she would. The Weasley Twins piled into the compartment, and awkwardly mumbled how they would miss her, and that she was a bloody good chaser.

   "At least you'll be seeing plenty of Oliver." Fred said, waggling his eyebrows.

"No I won't. We're not dating, Fred." she said, in her most serious voice. The twins scoffed. She paid them no mind. But she did wonder where Oliver had gotten off to. As though her thoughts had summoned him, he trundled in through the door of the compartment.

"Aquila, my parents got tickets to the Quidditch World Cup! You have to come with us!" he said, breathlessly and very much excited.

"Is this a team outing, Oliver?" George said sarcastically. Oliver looked around at them all.

"Shove off, George." Oliver said, as he clambered into the compartment. "Ireland is shaping up to be in the final. You have to go to support your country." Aquila laughed at the imploring look on his face.

"Well nothing is more convincing than my national pride. I'm in." He grinned ear from ear for her, and she thought he heart would explode. How dare he be so adorable?

"Oh no, we're not dating at all!" Fred mocked, in a high falsetto. His best impression of an Irish accent was offensive to say the least. Aquila couldn't help but roll her eyes again. Before she could launch an attack on the twins, Angelina and Katie came shuffling in. They flung themselves at Aquila, very sad to be seeing the older girl leaving.

   "Merlin's pants, girls, it's not a funeral." Fred said rolling his eyes. Aquila smiled at the sassy boy.

"Shut up, Fred." Angelina said with a sullen face, as she wrapped her arms around Aquila again, muttering things in her ear about how much she'd miss her, and how they had to visit and write. Aquila was feeling very loved. Streams of people stopped off and said goodbye to both her and Oliver. Cedric Diggory stopped by the compartment, a small smile for Daisy, his fellow Hufflepuff. Aquila raised an eyebrow, and looked between the two Hufflepuffs. She knew there was something going on between them, but she suspected it was going to fall apart soon.

"Oliver, Aquila. It was wonderful to go to school with you both. You were an excellent captain, Oliver. You deserved the cup." He shook Oliver's hand, and looked to be quite choked up. His hand lingered in Oliver's for a moment, before he turned to Aquila. She stood and took the boy into a hug.

"You're meant for great things, Cedric. It was wonderful to work with you as a prefect. I'm sure I'll be hearing great things about you soon enough." He beamed at Aquila. He thanked her quietly before he slipped out of the carriage, with one last miserable and confused look at Oliver. Oliver didn't seem to notice. Aquila sat back and thought for a moment. How did Oliver fail to see the amount of lingering looks he got? He was surprised when she told him that people gave her dirty looks when they found out they were dating. He couldn't conceive that anyone was attracted to him. He just didn't really have time to, did he? But Aquila could appreciate how handsome he was. His face was always a look of concentration, even though it wasn't always the right thing he was concentrating on. He had high cheekbones and a jawline for days. She had seen him out of his robes. He was well muscled from his constant training. To her, he looked like a fine statue of Adonis. Handsome, and beautiful, and artful. She was the right person to appreciate Oliver. She appreciated him in the ways he wanted to be appreciated.

   The train journey seemed to last forever, while simultaneously taking no time at all. The sun put a smile on her lips, as she stretched out like a cat basking in it. They played a game of exploding snap, which had tears running from her eyes with laughter. The Weasley twins made everything funny. As the train lurched to a stop, students were saying their goodbyes and hugging, promising to write over the Summer. Aquila realised that she was no longer a student. She and Oliver lingered behind in their compartment, hauling their trunks down from the overhead rack.

"When will I see you?" Oliver asked, very quietly, as though he was scared of her answer. She set her trunk down and took him into her arms.

"Very soon, I promise. I need to sort out some things with my parents and then I'll come by. I promise." He nodded. She twined her hands around the back of his neck, and kissed him for a long time. She didn't know if seconds or minutes had passed when she opened her eyes again, and dizzily took a step back.

"I love you." he said, and he sounded so sad when he said it that she thought her heart would break.

"I love you too. We'll be together again soon." He had a soft smile for her, as they trundled their things out of the scarlet steam engine one last time.

 

\---

 

   Aquila had not been met by anyone at the train station. She hadn't expected it. Her parents were those kind of people. They loved her well enough, but just never in the ways Aquila needed. She got by well enough. She never made complaint, and understood her parents very well. She loved them dearly, and they got along very well. When she apparated home, they hugged her tightly and asked her how her journey was, and how the exams had gone. They talked briefly enough before she went to her room to unpack. Being of age made her life so much easier. Her unpacking was done in no time at all. She sat on the edge of her bed, and flopped backwards, somewhat happy to be home. She heard a crinkle of paper under her head. She sat up and looked at the source of the sound. An envelope. She scooched up and investigated. She took out three sheets of folded paper and recognised her father's handwriting instantly. She read through the quick letter then, set the paper down, shocked.

_Our darling Eagle,_

_You have always made us proud, and we are certain your N.E.W.T. results will be all that you hope for._

_Your mother and I love you so dearly, and we are excited for our daughter to take her first big steps in life._

_We want to give you this small apartment for you to make a start on your adult life. This does not mean that we are rushing you out of the house._

_It means that when you are ready to live away from home that you can._

_We'll see you later for dinner, our bright little star._

_Love you always,_

_Dad & Mum_

   Aquila looked at the other two pieces of paper. They were deeds to an apartment in Glasgow. She looked through the pictures. It was by no means small. Her parents had bought and furnished a penthouse apartment for her. She stared at the paper with big eyes. This was too much. She ran from her bedroom to the kitchen where her parents were slowly putting together a meal, and stood. They turned around to her and smiled.

"You got our letter then." her mother said, all smiles. Aquila nodded.

"Yes, but… It's. It's too much. You can't…" Her father cut her off with a wave of his hand.

"Aquila. We gave your brother every opportunity when he left school, and he squandered it all. You're too young to remember. This is no different. But we know you will make good use of this. And besides, you know we have plenty of money. There's nothing in the world that we can't give you." He took his daughter in his arms and rubbed her back. Her father's hugs were rare and she had gotten two in one evening.

"I suppose Oliver will be looking for somewhere to live as well…" her mother mused. She was an awful wheedle.

"Leave it out, now…" Aquila's father warned. Oliver… She hadn't had a chance to consider it, but she knew she just had to tell him, offer him the chance to live there.

"I need to go and write a letter. I'll come back and help with the dinner then." Her parents nodded, and she silently left the room, her future sprawling out in front of her in spirals. They could live together. Oliver could pursue Quidditch properly. He wouldn't have to get an awful job to find a place to live. And she could be there with him, figuring out her own life. She set her quill to parchment on the writing desk in her room.

_Dear Oliver…_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

* * *

   _We need to talk about Quidditch. Meet you in Diagon Alley?_

_Love always,_

_Aquila_

He laughed every time he read her letter. Only she would ever encourage him to talk about Quidditch. Oliver's parents had been curious about her, asking reams of questions about how she was, what was she doing next, when were they going to see her again, was everything okay between them? He assured them that she was well, and that she was going to be a Healer. She had already had letters of inquiry from St. Mungo's. Aquila had nothing to fear in her future. Oliver had plenty to worry about. He needed to move out to make things easier on his parents. So he had to get a job as soon as possible, earn some money, and leave. No doubt he would end up somewhere dreary and god-awful. But it was how most young people started out.

   He lay in bed, staring at his ceiling. Today was the day he was meant to meet Aquila. He had a small smile for that, at least. He had a lot to figure out, but at least he could count on her. He rolled out of bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He went to stand in front of his speckled mirror. He had stuck Aquila's letter there so he could count down the days better.

 _Love always, Aquila_.

It still sent shivers through him to think that she loved him. He smiled, glad to have something to be excited about. He dressed himself quickly. Shirt, jeans, jacket, boots. Sorted. He was passing the mirror when he remembered that his hair was a bloody disaster. Life just wasn't easy. When he finally managed to apparate into Diagon Alley, he felt exceptionally nervous. Being away from her made him doubt himself. He was so sure in his mind of all the wonderful qualities of Aquila, that he wondered what he could ever hope to offer to an exceptional witch like her. But the second he saw her again, he would know. He'd feel all the love she had for him, and he wouldn't be selling himself short. There was plenty good about him. He was tall… He struggled to think of anything else, but to be fair he was distracted.

   Diagon Alley was all a-bustle. He saw a few familiar faces. Cedric Diggory came grinning over to him, chatting away. Oliver did like the boy. He was a good captain, brave and just. Friendly guy. He tended to clap Oliver on the arm a lot. Oliver smiled politely at the boy, but he couldn't shake the feeling that he was being felt up. He knew that wasn't the case. Aquila had informed him that Diggory was dating one of her Hufflepuff friends, Daisy.

"You look well, have you been working out?" Diggory asked mildly. Oliver thought this was a strange question to ask.

"Force of habit. Had to be in peak form for Quidditch." Cedric nodded and prattled on about Quidditch some more.

"I'll actually be heading to the World Cup!" Oliver smiled at the boy's news.

"Me too." he said. Cedric's eyes widened.

"We should definitely hang out there! It's gonna be amazing." He was a nice boy. Bit gushy.

"Aquila is coming with me. I know you two were friends in school." Cedric's smile seemed to stiffen.

"Yeah. She's a lovely girl. It'll be good to see her again." Cedric was all gentle grins, showing off his perfect teeth. Oliver had good teeth too, he thought. So he was tall and had good teeth. He was a knockout, really.

   Cedric moved along just at the point of the conversation turning awkward. He had good timing. Tactful. Oliver nodded his approval. He leaned against Florian Fortescue's Ice Cream shop waiting, and watching. More people came to greet him while he waited. He was talking away to Professor Lupin (who'd been sacked for being a werewolf) when he saw her. It was like time slowed down. Last Summer Aquila had shown him something Muggles called ' _movies_ ', where beautiful people seemed to always walk in slow motion. Strands of her loose curls carried on the wind behind her as she walked towards him. She was dressed for the disappointing summer, and she had that smile on her lips that she always had for him. Remus Lupin politely, and quietly excused himself, and disappeared into the crowd of Diagon Alley. She barrelled into him, with one of her trademark hugs, wrapping her long arms around him. He squeezed her close, inhaling her scent, and closing his eyes. He was so glad to see her again.

"Hey Keeper." she said into his ear. The happiness in her voice made him feel better than anything ever could. It was always nice to know that somebody was happy to see you.

"I'm not a Keeper anymore, Eagle." She rolled her eyes, but smiled non-the-less. She took his hand into hers.

"Come on. I need a cup of tea." She guided him over to Rosa Lee Teabag, a small teashop with hardly anybody in it. With a mug of steaming tea clasped between both of her hands, Aquila sat across from Oliver, glancing at him nervously. He had a bad feeling. Was this a break up? He had heard that this was how it happened. He sat in silent panic, floundering for something to say. He didn't want things to end with her. He loved her. She brought out the best in him.

   "Oliver… I have something strange, and really serious to talk about." She couldn't seem to hold his gaze long. She fiddled with a loose thread on her jumper, a sign that she was nervous. He was getting broken up with. He knew it. What had he done wrong? Or maybe she just didn't feel the same way. There was nothing he could do about that. He wallowed silently as his life went down the toilet. Aquila took a deep breath and sip of tea.

"Oliver, my parents have bought me an apartment in Glasgow. I've got a job in St. Mungo's, training to be a Healer." She took another sip of her tea. She was moving up in the world, and she was going to leave him behind. Just a school fling. He shouldn't have expected more, he supposed. School was over now. It was time for her, the heir to titles and land to get more serious. She might be made to marry well. Maybe her grandmother had told her that she couldn't be with him. All sorts of possibilities and explanations were swirling around his head.

"I have a proposition. I know you want to move out of your parent's home. I own a home now. And it's a big home." He didn't understand the correlation. "If you'd like… You could live there. In Glasgow. With me. And… Maybe you could pursue Quidditch." She stared at him with her big blue eyes, looking terrified. He was shocked into silence.

"So… You're… You're not breaking up with me?"

"What?" She set the mug down, and reached across the table and took up his hands in hers. "Oliver no. I love you. I just. I'm just nervous that you'll think this is a terrible idea, or that I'm moving too fast. I just… I thought it would be more convenient this way. I want to help you pursue your dreams. And… As it turns out, my Aunt Caroline knows the Captain of Puddlemere United. They're looking for a couple of new people, reserves and what not. I just… I know they're your favourite team. I'm sorry if I've over stepped." She blurted it all out in a flurry of words. He blinked at her slowly, trying to puzzle it all out, to soak it in.

   She was offering him his dream life on a silver platter. He could live away from home at no cost. With her. And maybe play for his favourite team.

"I… I don't know what to say… Thank you." His chest felt a hundred times lighter. He hadn't even noticed the weight of stress building there until it was gone. "I'd like to try." He was stumbling over his words, not getting across his astonishment and gratitude. He saw the knots untying themselves in her shoulders as they slooped.

"Oh my god. That had to be the tensest moment of my life. That was tense. Did you feel how tense that was? This was a tense situation. Very tense." She was shaking her head and huffing out her breath. He couldn't help but chuckle. He loved having an Irish girlfriend. She smiled shyly at him.

"So we're going to be living together." he said, a smile on his lips. She laughed.

"Yeah. Wow. Now if anyone asks we can say that we're just flatmates." He laughed, and kissed her hands.

"Because we're definitely not dating." Her smile brightened at his sarcasm.

"OH! Yeah. I nearly forgot. I don't need my Nimbus 2500 anymore. If you… If you want it. I just want it off my hands, to be honest." she said coyly. He stared at her in amazement. She was too much.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

* * *

   It seemed like the most logical plan to pull the old family tent out of retirement for the world cup. Aquila smiled affectionately at the thing as she set it down on their allotted plot of grass. Oliver's parents had seemed so pleased when he told them the news that he was moving out. They told him time and again that he could come home at any time should anything go wrong. Aquila remembered very well the night he had apparated into their apartment, his belongings arrayed around him in trunks and bags. He stared at the place in amazement. It was big and fancy. But he had been so happy. They had spent the night putting their own collection of things into every room, making it theirs. It was scary. There was no doubt about it. It was a sudden change for them both. Probably foolishly sudden. But it was worth a try, she thought. They were all smiles now, as they set about putting up the tent. Oliver's parents had gone for a walk to locate water, and friends to talk to.

"So how big is this tent exactly?" Oliver asked, as he set about flattening it on the ground.

"You've been to my house, and you still feel the need to ask?" She was actually incredulous.

"Right. Outlandish and luxuriously large?" He had a sarcastic streak with her that he rarely showed to anyone else.

"Where was this sharp wit with the Weasley Twins?" she asked, as she set about driving the pegs into the ground at the corners of the large tent.

"It annoyed them more when I didn't rise to it." Oliver had a wicked grin, as he smoothed out the last of the tent. Aquila stepped back, and Oliver hurried to join her. She raised her wand, and silently cast the spell that made the tent rise and fill out. The word tent didn't do it justice. It was better described as a cloth palace. Beautiful bunting hung from the eaves of the round tent, a triangular flag rising from the peak with the Valentine crest on it. Aquila rolled her eyes.

   "Better fix this up." Aquila said, as she waved her wand again, turning the bunting into green triangles with a golden harp on each, and the triangular flag into the Irish flag. The roof of the tent became a blanket of clover, with delicate white and purple blooms interspersed amongst the shamrock leaves.

"Has to be the classiest take on support." Oliver said, admiring her handiwork. Aquila clutched a hand to her chest.

"You flatter me!" He turned to face her and noticed that shamrocks and a few clover flowers had wound themselves into her mane of black hair. He grinned at her. "Do you like it? Am I classy?" she asked, sarcastically. He pushed her lightly and playfully. She pushed back, laughing. They toned down their physical contact and displays of affection when they were together in public. They weren't comfortable being under public speculation. Aquila was very glad that Oliver was of a similar mindset on the matter. She couldn't imagine the discomfort of someone kissing her, and touching her, and being mushy towards her in front of other people. Oliver had his own little ways of letting her know that he cared about her.

"Well well! If it isn't Mr. and Mrs. Wood!" Aquila shut her eyes and started to laugh.

"FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY!" she bellowed, before she ran at them, and tackled them both. Oliver came over to inspect the tangle that now lay on the ground, laughing.

"Fred. George." he said, curtly, nodding to each. "Good summer?"

"Not been bad, no." Aquila knew that tone of voice. Oliver was trying his best not to smile. Aquila managed to disentangle herself from the Weasley Twins, who were still chuckling at her sudden outburst.

"Not very fitting of a Valentine, Aquila, what would your family say." George said, as he rose, brushing himself off.

"Luckily for them, they'll never get to find out that I'm a person. I'm just the Halfblood. What would they expect anyways from a filthy halfbreed." She rolled her eyes.

   Her more snobbish aunts, uncles, and cousins had called her that behind her back before. What had she expected from purebloods. Her grandmother despised that about them. That was why she doted on her. She saw Aquila to be her true legacy.

"Here with the rest of your clan, boys?" Aquila asked, delicately flattening the creases in her deep green jumper.

"Well Charlie came with us this time, at least. But also Percy. You win some, you lose some." Fred said with a shrug. Aquila supressed a shudder at the mention of Percy, but the topic of Charlie Weasley piqued her interest. Her grandmother had made mention of the Weasley family before. And of Charlie to be specific. Bill too. Aquila blushed at the thought. It had been suggested to her parents that they try to broker a marriage deal with the Weasleys, who weren't bad stock. Her parents had refused flat out. All the same she would like to meet Charlie, who Oliver spoke of in hushed, reverent tones.

"I hear Daisy and Charlie are coming along. I miss them already. You excited to see Daisy, George?" Aquila asked, pointedly, wanting to measure his answer very carefully. George avoided her eyes, and didn't answer for a time. She had a growing suspicion built on years of observation that the two were fond of each other. Aquila noticed that she had a talent for disarming the twins this way. She was pleased.

"It'll be great to see all the old gang back together again. It'll be like old times." Fred said, in his place, glancing in confusion to his brother. Aquila smiled gently.

"That it will."

 

\---

 

   The Quidditch final had been the most spectacular event that Oliver Wood had ever witnessed in his life. They weren't box seats like the Weasley's had managed to get their hands on, but the seats were high up enough, and the view was spectacular. The Diggorys had ended up next to them. Cedric was very reserved in his excitement, which Oliver didn't appreciate that much. He would clap and occasionally give a whoop. He thought that himself and Aquila really set a standard when the Irish mascots and team came out onto the pitch. They went wild. Aquila had chants, songs, she roared at the tops of her lungs. Oliver followed suit, so delighted that he got to be at the biggest Quidditch event of the year. It was almost as good as winning the Cup himself, but not quite. The Wood family had decked themselves out all in green to support their Celtic cousins. But Aquila was a true pro. Somehow she was exceptionally dignified and graceful in her colours, not looking the least bit gaudy. With the clover and flowers in her hair, and deep forest green she wore, he could definitely see the fairy in her. Her passion for Quidditch and her nation made him feel so proud. He was proud of himself for being there with her.

   He was confused when the mascots for the Bulgarian team coming out. Aquila was rolling her eyes, and his father looked to be restraining himself with great effort. He looked around and saw that a lot of the men were acting strangely.

"Veela." Aquila said, in a disapproving tone. "They're like sirens. Don't you feel it?" she asked, curiously. Oliver looked at her, then to the Veela, then back again.

"I don't feel any different, no." She looked to be curious about that, but she soon forgot when the Bulgarian team came rocketing out. They were formidable. Oliver could hardly contain his excitement at seeing the two best teams in the world compete. Aquila grabbed his hand. He looked into her grinning face. He got to share this amazing experience with her. His favourite thing in the world, and he got to share it with his favourite person in the world. The roar of the crowd was too loud for him to say the words, but looking in her eyes, he knew she was thinking the same.

   The skill displayed at this match swept Oliver up, and he felt a new determination. He would be as good as these players. The keepers had exceptional timing and skills. Their reflexes amazed him, and were something to be greatly admired. He watched the match very closely, trying to see if there was anything he could learn. When Ireland had won outright, and they were leaving the pitch in celebration, Oliver felt like he had seen Quidditch with new eyes. Oliver's parents were excitedly discussing how great that young Victor Krum was, while Aquila led a rousing chorus of ' _You'll Never Beat the Irish_ '. He slung an arm around her shoulders, and joined in on the bits of the song he knew. He felt drunk on the atmosphere. He felt like he would never stop smiling. As they made their way back to the campsite they met some of their friends, and celebrated alongside them. They even had fun with some of the Bulgarian supporters, who weren't bad losers. Oliver had to admit that Krum had done the right thing. There had been no way for their team to come back. He ended the game honourably on Bulgarian terms. As they crashed into their very fancy tent, Oliver and Aquila were full of chat about Quidditch.

"I still say the save you made at the end of the Slytherin Game last season was much better, Oliver. You were born to be a professional." she insisted. Oliver's parents liked her very much, his mother having warmed to her in no time at all.

"She's not wrong son. You've got what it takes to be one of them." his father said. Oliver was all smiles, and he was feeling a little bit embarrassed, but their support made him feel good. He had been practicing on Aquila's old Nimbus 2500, and he was good. He had what it took for tryouts.

"I think I saw the Bones' tents down that way. We're just going to nip out to them and say hello. We'll be back in a jiff!" his mum said, waving. Oliver smiled and said his goodbyes, before turning back to Aquila.

   "My country is now officially the best at Quidditch." she said, with a coy smile. Oliver played along, and made to look like he was thinking it over.

"I mean I guess. Maybe. I know this one Irish woman, she was an amazing chaser. So I suppose you'd be right." She looped her arms around his neck, as he pulled her close by the waist.

"You sound like you this Irish woman. What was she like?" she said, playing along, her fingers twisting into the hair on the back of his head. A shiver went up his spine.

"She was the most amazing woman. More intelligent than anyone I'd ever met. Better at Quidditch than most. She was so kind, and caring. Real tall too. Think I might have been in love with her." Aquila laughed that throaty laugh that he loved so much. But her laugh came up short, and her face slipped into a look of concentration.

"There's trouble out there." she said, quietly. She slipped out of his arms and made for the door of the tent, she came rushing back and snatched up her wand. "We need to get out of here." Her voice was thick with fear and worry. Oliver looked at her in confusion, but picked up his own wand and followed her.

"What's wrong, what's going on?" He stood mutely for a second when he came outside to the chaos and screaming. Fire and fear coloured the air. He took Aquila's hand and ran.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

* * *

   Fire made the darkness into an orange horror. Aquila remembered feeling as scared as this only once before. She had to get to safety. Oliver clutched her hand, and ran along beside her. They both had their wands clenched tightly in their fists. Everyone was running towards the forest, away from the fire, away from _them_. She knew it was them. She knew in her heart that this was their work. She hadn't lived long enough to remember their particular brand of horror, but she knew Death Eaters. They were being herded. Aquila snatched a glimpse of the muggles who owned the land floating high above the mob of figures black. Aquila's eyes widened with fright. She knew there was nothing she could do. She couldn't help them. The Ministry would fight them. That was their job. But it had been so long since He Who Must Not Be Named's soldiers had terrorised the world. But there were so many ministry officials here. She pulled on Oliver's hand and turned away, running towards the forest like the rest of them. Herded, like sheep. Her heart was pounding in her chest.

"We can't help them, Oliver. We're only seventeen!" She had no idea what to do, but she knew she had to run. Run hard and fast away from _them_. Oliver didn’t reply, but he was right by her side at all times.

   They broke in amongst the trees, into an absolute chaos. Pandemonium reigned. People were running in great flocking numbers, panicked, crushing one another.

"We have to help them!" Aquila cried, as she ran to the people being trampled. No matter how badly injured these people were, once Aquila had helped them to their feet, they bolted, terrified of the fire. Terrified of _them_. The ones who came towards the forest bathed in fire. The herds of people who had run into the forest stumbled around blindly in the dark, and were quickly gone. "Oliver!" she shouted, hoping he hadn't gotten too far. He was at her back in an instant, taking her hand, and making to move further into the forest.

"Are you okay?" His voice was clipped, stern. She knew he was scared. She gave his hand a squeeze.

"Yeah. I'm fine. We're fine. We're going to be fine."

   Oliver lumbered along behind her in the dark, his eyesight wasn't as good as hers. She wouldn't let him cast a light spell, that would make them easily spotted, and it was better that they went unseen. Aquila could see well enough for the two of them. But her mind was filled with dread and worry. Did her friends make it to the forest unscathed? What about Oliver's parents? Were they okay? She felt sick with worry, and with the reality of their situation. They were being terrorised at a beautiful event. She had been so happy earlier. How had it turned to this blind fear?

"There are people up ahead." Aquila, whispered. They stood still together for a moment, peering up ahead, through the thicket of trees. Neither of them could make the people out, but they had to be friendly. The rioters were behind them, razing the camping area to the ground.

"Come into the light, little one. Don't even think of running, either of you. We have you surrounded." Aquila thought she would be sick. She knew that voice. Woodenly, she took her steps forward, Oliver ever at her side, silent. When they came closer, she could make out that the figures were hooded, wearing those awful masks. She stared at the one hooded figure that stood apart from the rest. He was taller, taller even than her. Inhumanly so. That was his blood legacy. He stood as still as stone, staring at her with those wicked eyes.

"Are they mudbloods? I'd like to get my hands on a pair of mudbloods." said a raspy sinister voice, that appeared at her shoulder. She could smell him. He smelled stale, rotten. His fingers brushed her hair back over her shoulder. "Such a pretty little mudblood."

"Hands to yourself. She's pure. She's my blood." he rasped. Aquila stared at him, her chin raised slightly. She would be brave. She would face her worst fear with dignity.

   "Brother." she said, calmly, as though she were meeting him on the side of the road.

"Little sis. What's this piece you've got with you? What is he?" Her brother turned his eyes on Oliver. She tried to stand in front of him, to shield him from her brother's gaze, but Oliver would have none of it. She knew he wanted to stand by her side, always.

"Halfblood." she said, immediately, knowing that is what her brother meant.

"I don't believe her." one of the others said.

"You'd question my kin? No. She's speaks truth. The boy is half." Her brother gave Oliver one last once over, before turning those bright blue eyes back on her. "It was lovely seeing you sis. Hope we can spend time together again soon. You can tell me all about your little chew toy." Her brother stepped closer to her, and grabbed her face roughly in one of his large hands, crushing the flesh of her face. He stared down into her eyes. "Tell Mam and Dad I send my love." he said, in that quiet angry tone he had, before he flung her from his grasp, sending her sprawling onto the ground. His little band of terrorists laughed raucously, as they disapparated into the night.

   Oliver was on his knees by her side instantly. He took her up into his arms, and held her for a time, trembling.

"I thought we were going to die…" he whispered after a time.

"We were. We would have. But he took kindly to me this time." she whispered back. She stared out into the darkness, petrified. She knew that if her brother Aries was here, then there would be blood. There would be death. "We need to keep moving. There might be people further in that we can help. I'm a healer now. I have to help." She shambled to her feet, and held out a hand to help Oliver up. As Oliver stood, she saw the flash of light in the sky. She looked up in dread, knowing exactly what she would see. The green skull illuminated the sky, the snake erupting from its mouth. The tears came then. She started to gasp for breath. It was happening again. The dark times were coming back. That was what this had to mean. She knew it. Her blood sung the truth of it to her. It told her to run, far. To join her kin in the forest, to stay there forever. Evil was coming.

"What does that mean?" Oliver asked, in a small panicked voice.

"It's the Dark Mark. You Know Who's mark. It means they've killed." Who had they murdered? Had she known them? Had she loved them as family? She stared up at the green mark, made bleary by her tears. Then she folded over and retched. The worry had gotten the better of her. Oliver's parents, Fred and George and all their family, blood traitors. Charlie and Daisy. Cedric. She stood and wiped her mouth.

"We have work to do. Let's find the rest of the people, and see if we can help." She needed to do something. She needed that deadly calm of action to down over her, or she feared she would lose her mind to fear and hysteria. Oliver agreed with her brusquely, clutching up her hand again, and holding it so tightly, she thought she was like to bruise.

   Pushing their way through the forest, they eventually found stragglers, lost and frightened children. They flocked to Aquila's stern, but kind voice. She was a leader. She needed to take charge here. She walked with the children through the forest, Oliver holding her hand, and the hand of a particularly small child. They eventually found a large chunk of witches and wizards in a clearing, weeping, and terrified. The children found their parents quickly enough. Oliver and Aquila quietly accepted the weepy gratitude of the parents, before Aquila set about finding any healers in the group. There were five. She was astounded that they hadn't thought to organise themselves. They were more terrified than her, a seventeen year old girl who had just been confronted by a pack of Death Eaters. She didn't dwell on her disappointment. She set about sorting through the people who needed help and healing. Oliver helped her sort through the people. She was glad that there was at least one other person there who had their head screwed on, who was used to being in a leadership role. Aquila, Oliver, and the other healers worked tirelessly through the night trying to help and calm the ever growing crowd. She found the Diggorys who were quietly confused about everything. Some of their other friends turned up, helping to loosen the knot in Aquila's stomach. Eventually, dawn came, and light flooded through the trees. The Ministry had chased them off, but everyone had seen the Dark Mark. Aquila rubbed exhaustion from her face as she waited to find out who had been murdered.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

* * *

   Oliver came bounding through the door of their apartment. It had taken them a while to recover from what had happened in the forest at the World Cup, but they were getting there. Aquila had told him everything about her brother, and together they had comforted each other. They had been happy in the pursuit of their careers for the last few weeks. Aquila was advancing quickly, and Oliver had been working hard. He came in to find Aquila curled up on an armchair with a mug of steaming tea, and a crossword puzzle book on her knees. He stood for a moment appreciating her. She'd gathered her hair back into a messy pile at the back of her head, a pencil stuck through it. Stray strands kissed her face. She wore his old Gryffindor Quidditch jumper. It was huge on her, the sleeves ending halfway down her hands. It was the height of domesticity. And then she looked up at him, a smile on her lips.

"How did it go out there today, champ?" Her voice was the sweetest music to him. He smiled back at her. He set his equipment bag down, and rummaged through it, and pulled out his Puddlemere United uniform, beaming. She set her mug down, and tossed the puzzle book down before springing to her feet. "Oh my god. Oh merciful HOUR!" She launched herself at him. He started to laugh.

"I'm their reserve keeper! I did it! Aquila I did it!" She laughed along with him, her face a picture of joy.

"You deserved this, Olly! I'm so happy for you! My boyfriend the professional Quidditch Keeper! And you had worked so hard!" She spun around with him, and giggled, clearly delighted for him. He thought this was what people meant when they said their heart would melt.

   He tucked her in close to him, and buried his face in her hair.

"Thank you… You helped me so much." he muttered into her hair.

"Yeah, but you took it to whole way. Harper only has about a year left in him, Olly. You're a shoe in! You're going to be their Keeper this time next year, just you watch!" He couldn't help but laugh again. Puddlemere United had always been his favourite team growing up. He had done it. He'd achieved one of his biggest dreams.

"You're my good luck." he said, kissing her. She kissed him back fiercely. He staggered a little, but she caught him. They both laughed again.

"Well we have to celebrate, somehow." She grinned at him. He knew the perfect way.

"Well you mentioned a Muggle movie before that sounds interesting. Star… I want to say Wars… Was it Wars?" Her eyes grew big. "Did I get it right? I mean, I like these Muggle movies. And you go on about this one so much…" A bright grin burst across her face.

"You want to celebrate getting signed to a professional Quidditch team by watching Star Wars?" Her question was tentative, and disbelieving.

"And getting Chinese food, obviously." She threw her arms around him again, before walking away from him, presumably to set up the VCR.

"I knew there was a reason I married you."

   Oliver blinked slowly, and stared at Aquila's back, as she stopped midstep and froze, realising what she had just said. She stood there for a few seconds before continuing in what she was doing. When he saw her face again, she was bright red. Oliver knew it was just a slip of the tongue. He had heard her parents say the very same thing to each other on numerous occasions. He understood. It wasn't awkward and weird to him, but apparently it was to her. Maybe in a few years when they were in their twenties… He was only eighteen now… He shook his head. It was an accident, and he knew she meant nothing by it.

"So it's three whole movies, right?" he called to her. He could actually hear her sigh of relief from half the apartment away.

"Yeah! It's a real saga." she sounded too chipper. She'd recover from her embarrassment.

"Do you want to watch one movie now, get food after, then watch the other two?" he called back. She came back, with a gentle smile.

"Yeah, that sounds good, Keeper." She pulled him into a hug, and kissed his forehead. "I'm so proud of you, Oliver." He smiled, and rubbed her back gently.

"I'm proud of us both."

 

\---

 

   "So the whole time, the bad guy knew the other guy was his son? But he didn't know about his daughter? And Luke, was it? Luke kissed his sister, and she knew all along? What?" Aquila laughed a little at Oliver's confusion, as they lay together in bed, full of Chinese food. Her hair splayed out across his chest. It was ticklish along his skin, but he made no complaint.

"Well, they made a lot of it up as they went along, I suspect. Nobody expected it to be as huge a success as it was." She was so impassioned when she talked about Star Wars. "But I suppose we have to consider the social construct behind certain ways of showing affection. It is set long ago in a galaxy far, far away. Maybe that was a perfectly acceptable thing there? I don't know. It was still weird." She nuzzled into him further.

"I'm going to play for Puddlemere United." he said, still shocked by the fact. He could almost see the glisten of her teeth in the dark.

"You are." Her stroked his fingers idly through her hair. There was silence for a time. He thought perhaps she had fallen asleep. But she hadn't.

"I need to talk to you about something." He never liked hearing that, no matter how often she would say that and prove that it was usually a good thing.

"Okay." he said quietly, into the darkness. His fingers stilled in her hair.

   She sat up, and drew her knees up under her chin.

"I've been recruited to something…" He frowned. That sounded strange, but he waited for her to continue. "There's an organisation… called the Order of the Phoenix. Dumbledore founded it. To fight You Know Who." Oliver felt his heart rate increasing. He was right to dread those words then, it seemed.

"But You Know Who is dead." Oliver's voice cracked.

"The Death Eaters are active, his mark was seen over the World Cup. Something is happening. And… And… Something is going to happen this year at Hogwarts, and it's going to put people at risk. Dumbledore is worried. He needs me back there. He wants me to go back, Oliver." He felt his stomach twisting in a knot.

"What's happening in Hogwarts?" He sat up himself, but he refrained from turning on the light, just yet. He could hear the hesitation in her silence.

"The Triwizard Tournament. You can't tell anybody though!" She was rushing her words, a sign that she was nervous. He took a breath.

"They had to wait until I'd left the bloody school…" She whacked him on the arm.

"People have died in this tournament!" she said, hotly. "With all this activity from You Know Who's old followers, the Order is worried that something might happen in the tournament. I'm going to be brought in to work alongside Madam Pomfrey. To be another pair of hands belonging to the Order there."

   Oliver thought about it. It would probably all come to nothing. Nothing bad would happen, and she would have an amazing job. He Who Must Not Be Named was never going to come back, he was dead. He'd died trying to kill Harry. Everybody knew that. But Dumbledore was wiser than he seemed.

"I think it's a great opportunity for you to work with an experienced Healer in close quarters." he said, hoping it was supportive. "I don't think we have anything to really worry about from You Know Who. He's gone. His fanatics might be causing trouble, but they'd never be able to touch Hogwarts. Not while Dumbledore was there. A bit of added security won't hurt." He sat in silence, while he waited for her to answer.

"Nothing bad will happen." she said, quietly. He searched for her hand in the dark, and held it tightly.

"Nothing bad will happen." he echoed. He knew that seeing her brother out there in that forest had terrified her. She woke up with a scream on her lips, in tears. Her world had been painted afresh in shades of terror. But she persevered. He knew that in doing this thing, she was fighting back. How could he not support that? "You're an incredibly brave woman, Aquila." he whispered.

"I'm not. I'm scared all the time." Her voice sounded weak and small.

"You can't be brave if you're not scared. You just overcome it every day." He felt her hand move from his, and then she was leaning against him again.

"I love you Oliver Wood." He kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too Aquila Virgo Valentine." His arms went around her and held her close. "So you're going back to Hogwarts."

"I'm going back."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

* * *

   To say that her friends were confused to see her up at the teacher's table at year's start was an understatement. She sat in her Healer's uniform beside Madam Pomfrey, trying to look as dignified as possible, but she couldn't help smiling at the students she knew when she caught their eye. Aquila's appointment as Madam Pomfrey's assistant was announced by Dumbledore before the feast, and she had stood gracefully, and dipped her head. It was strange for her to hear herself referred to as Madam Valentine. Her appointment had been seamless. Poppy was under far less strain having an assistant. Unfortunately, the Hospital Wing was inundated with fake illnesses and injuries as a result of Aquila's appointment. Draco Malfoy was a regular. He seemed to know the exact hours that Aquila was working. She had to take a deep breath and refrain from rolling her eyes every time she saw the boy limping into the Hospital Wing. And when the other schools arrived… Durmstrang boys would be streaming through her doors with actual injuries from fistfights and curses. They would make small talk, and try their best to be charming, but she suspected they were giving each other these injuries so they could go in to see her. The Beauxbatons boys were no better. They would try to rattle off flurries of compliments in French, thinking she wouldn't understand. Her Irish accent may have fooled them , but her perfect French took the wind out of their sails.

   She had an established work schedule worked out with Madam Pomfrey. There were a couple of nights during the week where she got to go home to Oliver, and she had the weekends off entirely. She was learning so much, and she got a decent wage. In the meantime, she watched for any signs of anything amiss in the school. The obvious thing was Harry's name coming from the Goblet of Fire. That had everyone's teeth on edge. It seemed that the whole school had turned against him. Few of his friends were talking to him. Aquila believed him. There was no way he had outsmarted Dumbledore's enchantment to put his name in the Goblet. He looked as though he so dearly wished that he wasn't being forced to take part in the tournament. Whenever she saw him the corridors she made a point of stopping to talk to him, and telling him that she believed him. He seemed to appreciate the kind words, but all the same, the poor lad was miserable. And these badges in support of Cedric, the Hogwarts champion, made her seethe. Malfoy. She knew he was to blame. Badges supporting Cedric would have been fine, but the fact that they changed to say Potter Stinks whenever he would walk by made her furious.

   She had tried to instigate a schoolwide ban on the badges, but for some reason that didn't happen. She didn't agree with this bullying, so she gave detention to anyone she saw in the corridors wearing one of the badges. When she stopped to talk to Cedric one time, he tried to assure that he had nothing to do with the badges.

"Well you could at the very least try to stop your friends from wearing them. I thought you were better than this." She couldn't keep the sadness and disappointment from her voice. Cedric had suddenly looked panicked.

"I told them I didn't want them to wear the badges. I can't make them stop though." He sounded quite worried.

"Cedric, he is a fourteen year old boy who's been forced into this competition against his will. You're of age. Do you think this is fair? Do you think that the boy isn't terrified? He didn't have the option of weighing up the odds of his own death. He might die, and he didn't even get the option of considering the risks. Make them stop wearing the badges, Cedric. You're a bloody prefect. Make this right." He tried to say more to her, but she stormed away from him, in a flurry of maroon skirts and apron.

   She saw fewer badges from that point on.

One of the Weasley twins came in one day with a seemingly never ending nose bleed. He had a bloody smile for her. She sighed heavily and guided him over to a bed.

"What's happened, George?" She shoved a wad of tissue paper into his hand, and set about fetching a potion from a cabinet.

"You know, that's what I like about you, Aquila. Become staff and still call me by my name. The right name. How can you tell us apart?" His voice sounded quite nasal and thick.

"You didn't answer my question. What did you do?" She pulled the cork from a bottle, and poured some of the thick purple liquid into a glass.

"Experiment gone wrong. How's Oliver doing? Is he well? I miss him shouting at me first thing in the morning. Does he shout at you first thing in the morning, or…" George trailed his sentence off while waggling his eyebrows. Aquila huffed at his insinuation.

"Drink this, and then keep your mouth shut." George tried to snort a laugh, but grimaced in pain instead. He drank the mixture quickly and gagged at the awful taste of it. He stared into the glass curiously.

"What was that?"

"What did I tell you?! Keep your mouth shut!" George tried to mop up the blood that remained on his face. Much of the blood had ended up on his school jumper. He held it out and sighed heavily.

"Mum is going to kill me. Can't get blood out." He sounded crestfallen. Aquila was reminded that everything the Weasley children owned was third hand, and hand-me-downs. She felt a little pity towards him.

   "That's not so. Soak it in cold water. It'll come right out. The sooner the better." She held a shallow bin on her hip, and gathered the many bloody tissues.

"How do you know that?" Aquila had to restrain herself from rolling her eyes.

"I'm a woman, George. We're all very familiar with blood." She carried away the bin of bloody tissues to dispose of them. George looked mildly confused for a time, then he blushed, understanding finally dawning on him. He coughed, in an attempt to hide his embarrassment. She came back and sat on the bed opposite to him.

"Speaking of women, what's the story with you and Daisy. Your little Hufflepuff crush." There was some mocking in her voice, but it was time to iron this confusion out, she thought.

"What? What are you talking about? I don't have a crush on Daisy. You're crazy." He made to leave.

"Sit." she said in a stern voice. He sat at once, a slight look of worry on his face. "You like Daisy. That's abundantly clear. You don't have to lie about it. I'm not Fred. I already know." She noticed that he looked exceptionally uncomfortable. He was still trying to deny it to himself, that much was clear.

"She's dating Cedric. Champion of Hogwarts." It was the closest thing to an admission as she was going to get.

"She doesn't like him. It's going to fall apart really soon, if it hasn't already. Be ready when it does. You need to just accept that you like the girl." She had given Cedric every chance with Daisy, drawing the others away when he came to talk to her, but now it seemed it was to be George's time. He had nothing more to say. She took a breath. "Just remember. You're the only one she lets touch her." Aquila got up, and set about making sure the Hospital Wing was in order. She folded down the beds, and kept an eye on George, who was staring at his shoes, thinking. She didn't have time to be worrying about school romance dramas. But she was so invested. George eventually left the Hospital Wing with a joke and a laugh, but his heart wasn't in it. The day was done, however, and it was time for her to go home. Poppy said her goodbyes, as Aquila left the Hospital Wing to make the long walk to the school gates, so she could apparate home.

   There was a chill in the air that made her shiver. She pulled her coat up her collar to protect her neck from the cold. Once beyond the gates she thought of Oliver in their home. She took a step forward and turned in the air, the sounds of the night being sucked away from her to be replaced by the gentle music coming from the living room. She smiled, and started to undress. She pulled on her pyjamas and headed out into the living room. Oliver lay on the couch with his eyes closed, listening to really old muggle music from the sixties. She lay on the floor in front of the couch, leaning her head against him.

"Hello Nurse." he said, in his best flirtatious tone. She giggled at that. She could hear him turn her head to look at her. "How was work?" She smiled, enjoying the domesticity they had developed together so quickly. She was very caught up in it. The knowledge that he would be there at home made the wait worthwhile.

"It was fine. Malfoy only attempted to limp in once today. And George Weasley came in with a nosebleed, and left with some advice." Oliver sat up, beckoning to sit next to him. She slid up onto the couch, and he put his arms around her as she lay back into him.

"Stop your wheedling. If it's going to happen it'll happen. And isn't she dating Diggory?" Oliver started to rub the tension out of her shoulders and the back of her neck. She let out a long sigh, and a moan.

"Forget about them. The kids can figure it out themselves." She sighed again. He kissed the back of her neck and a shiver went down her spine. "I wish I never had to leave…" she murmured. She closed her eyes, enjoying the relief of having the pain massaged away.

"Your work is important." She sighed again. She loved the sound of his voice. And he was always so supportive of her.

"How was practice today?" she asked.

   He stopped rubbing her shoulders, and slowly and methodically took her hair down for her, undoing the braids.

"It went quite well actually. Harper was injured so I had to step in for the whole practice. I made some very good saves." He ran his fingers through her hair, shaking out the waves of her hair.

"You're going to be a Quidditch super star in no time." she said quietly. She was very sleepy. She leaned all her weight against his legs, and closed her eyes again.

"Come on. Time to get you into bed." Oliver stood up, expecting her to stand with him. She fell back instead.

"Can I not just stay here?" she said, sleepily through a yawn. Without so much as a warning, he scooped her up into his arms.

"No. You'll wreck your back. You're coming with me." He sounded stern, but she knew he was being caring.

"Oliver. Before I fall asleep, I want to say two things to you. First, I love you. So much. And second… I want you to come to the Yule ball with me. Okay. I'm gonna sleep now." She nestled down into his arms as he walked.

"Of course I'll go with you. And I love you too, my bright star." The tenderness in his voice caught her off guard, but she had no time to dwell on it, as she fell solidly asleep.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One**

* * *

   Oliver didn't understand why he was so nervous on his walk from Hogsmeade to Hogwarts. He'd done this walk so many times over his years spent at school here. He shivered against the chill of the night. He wasn't used to cold air touching his bare legs. He smoothed the creases in his kilt as he walked, his eyes ever on the castle. Aquila had told him she'd be wearing red. He had opted for the red tartan of the older branch of the family. He adjusted the brooch on his shoulder that held the tartan in place. He was in proper formal attire. The knife in his hose had proper boars tusk ivory for a handle. He was decked out in his absolute finest. He didn't look half bad, he had decided as he'd give himself one last inspection in the mirror before he left. Definitely respectable. This was as good as it got with him. He couldn't make himself any more respectable or attractive. He just wanted to do Aquila proud. He handed his pass to Filch at the gate, who eyed him suspiciously. Oliver gave him a very strained smile and continued on into the school grounds. It was very strange for him to be returning here not as a student. The grounds looked magical in the snow and the moonlight. Everything glittered with the fresh blanket of frost that lay on everything in sight. Lights were strewn in trees around the castle increasing the beautiful atmosphere. He just felt more nervous the closer he got to the castle. What if his formal wasn't good enough?

   He entered the entrance hall, and made for the foot of the great stairs, where Aquila said she would meet him. He was exceptionally early, as always. He wouldn't mind the wait too much. Aquila was always worth waiting for. He stood with his hands clasped behind his back. Almost immediately, Cedric Diggory was at his side, in his finest dress robes. Oliver was a Scotsman before he was wizard. Dress robes would never do for him.

"Oliver! What are you doing here? It's wonderful to see you!" He was all smiles, as he offered his hand. Oliver shook it firmly.

"Aquila asked me to accompany her. I hear you're one of the champions. Congratulations. Of course my loyalties lie with the Gryffindor champion himself, but I'm delighted to hear how well you're doing." Aquila had filled him in on all the details of the first task. He felt like he was going to faint when she told him that Harry had to face the Hungarian Horntail. He was only fourteen. Cedric looked somewhat pleased, and had one of his charming smiles for Oliver.

"Thank you. I don’t know what I had expected, but it certainly wasn't this." Cedric took a breath. Oliver noticed a gaggle of girls that he didn't recognise by the wall staring at the pair of them and giggling. They must have been Beauxbatons girls. He blushed slightly and looked away. You'd swear they'd never seen a boy in a kilt before.

"Your dad wanted to enter didn't he?" Oliver got the distinct impression that Cedric's dad had pushed his son into this. Oliver felt some pity for the boy. He didn't deserve all the pressure of expectations from his dad. He was a good egg.

"He did, yeah. He was delighted when he found out I was the champion. He wasn't too happy about Potter, but I talked him down. Oh. Here she is now." Cedric moved towards the stairs. Cho Chang, the Ravenclaw seeker was making her way towards Diggory. That confused Oliver. Hadn't Cedric been dating a different girl? That didn't matter. Cho came to say a delicate hello to Oliver, asking him how he was doing. They swapped polite conversation for a time, before Diggory led her off so they could have their moment alone.

   Oliver was left to stand on his own, the gang of Beauxbatons girls still staring at him. Did they think he looked ridiculous? Was that it? He stood a little taller. As a Wood, it was his right to wear the tartan, and he would wear it proud. His usual frown slid into place. The girls giggled ferociously, a flurry of French coming from them. But he had not time to worry about it. She was making her way down the stairs. She was wearing red alright. Sheer lace was picked out with strategic and graceful gatherings of deep red felt. The skirts of her dress were voluminous, yet incredibly delicate. She clutched the skirts up with one hand expertly, revealing a deep blue underskirt. Her hair was gathered back in curled ponytail that rested on her shoulder. Upon her head was a delicate diadem of pearls, denoting her title. Aquila Virgo Valentine walked down the stairs like a princess, silencing all talk in the room. Several people gathered to watch her descend, whispering in hushed awe. Oliver didn't even notice Percy Weasley who had appeared at his elbow.

"Oliver what are you doing here? How did you get in? You shouldn’t be here." Oliver didn't listen. He walked forward to meet Aquila, who had a gentle loving smile for him. He took her hand and kissed it. Chatter burst across the entrance hall. He supposed together they must have looked like an interesting couple. Percy Weasley darted forward before Olive even had a chance to say anything to Aquila.

"Oliver, what are you doing?! You can't be here, and you need to leave Aquila alone. Her Durmstrang boyfriend might be here. We don't want any trouble tonight. You need to leave! You look very lovely, by the way, Aquila. Fetching frock." A nervous laugh escaped Aquila at Percy's words.

"You can't be serious right now Percy." Oliver shook his head.

   Aquila got that wicked grin, and he dreaded what was going to happen.

"You know he's right, Oliver. You can't be here. My boyfriend is waiting for me." She started to laugh as soon as she said it. Percy looked very smug.

"You must leave the Hogwarts grounds I'm afraid. This is terribly embarrassing for you." Percy sounded absolutely delighted with himself. Aquila sighed.

"Percy, darling. Lighten up. Oliver is actually my date. We're wearing matching colours. I invited him here, so you can't kick him off the grounds. You don't have that authority, I'm afraid. I'm a member of staff here. I can have any friend here that I like." She took Oliver's arm, and gave Percy a simpering smile. She towered above Oliver tonight, but he didn't care. He leaned up and planted a soft kiss on her cheek. "If you see my Durmstrang boyfriend, tell him I'm cheating on him with the most attractive boy that's ever gone to Hogwarts." Aquila led Oliver away from the gaping Weasley. Once they were far enough away, she burst into a fit of giggles. "Oh my goodness… He really doesn't want to believe…" she gasped, between laughs.

"Do you really think that about me?" Oliver asked, very quietly.

"What?" Her tone was bright and bubbly. "Do you really think I'm the most attractive boy that's gone to Hogwarts?" It made Oliver blush to even say it aloud. Her face turned serious then.

   "A lot of people harp on about Cedric. Whatever. He hasn't got a patch on you. With you bone structure and your gorgeous eyes… You could cut diamonds with those cheekbones. You've beautiful skin, and gorgeous hair. You're tall and well built. You're an absolute Adonis, Oliver. You're exceptionally attractive. You're in a different league to the rest of the world." She sounded breathless by the time she had finished. He could only stare at her, blinking, uncomprehending. He didn't know what he had going for him that would make him attractive. It just wasn't that important to him. "That's what everyone sees when they look at you. I see it too, for the most part. But I'm lucky enough to know the person you are underneath that." She put a hand on the back of his neck, and leaned down to rest her forehead on his.

"Aquila… You look incredible tonight. I love you." he whispered. He could see her smile. "I think we're putting everyone else to shame tonight. You look like a Princess, and I look like a ruggedly handsome Scotsman." he said, feigning worry.

"I've noticed. And so has every Beauxbatons girl in the vicinity. I saw them staring at you and giggling. I heard what they were saying." she teased.

"Oh my god, what were they saying?" He was suddenly mortified.

"They were admiring how handsome you were. Swooning over your legs. Commenting on how well your fill out your clothes. Trying to psyche each other up to go and speak to you. It was all rather amusing." She smiled at him, and he couldn't help but laugh.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty Two**

* * *

   Aquila's heart fluttered as Oliver led her across the floor of the Great Hall, which looked more like a ballroom now than anything else. She had never seen him like this. He was looking his absolute best, and she thought her heart would melt away. To call him a heart throb was an understatement. He was more like a handsome Scottish Prince from a fairy-tale. Professors came up to greet the pair of them, expressing their surprise at seeing Oliver there. Oliver didn't shy away from telling them that he was her significant other. Aquila was surprised by their shock. But she supposed the romantic tristes of students was of little note to the professors. She found herself blushing with pride. She was very glad he was there. She felt he made her look good. She was only a year out of Hogwarts, and she already had an important job, an apartment, and a successful professional Quidditch player for a boyfriend. And he was the most handsome boy at the ball, by far. He was older, that was true enough, but he had put himself together the best. He was an exotic Scotsman. She supposed she was dressed like a lady ought to be, which was always slightly over the top. She would inherit a title one day, and she had to do her grandmother proud. Lord knew word would get back to the woman somehow. She had to be the picture of elegance. But she knew a stellar report of Oliver would be making its way back to her.

   McGonogall was particularly delighted to see him. She congratulated him heartily on his placement in Puddlemere United. She said no student deserved it more, for his exceptional hard work. Aquila could see that that touched Oliver deeply. He was very choked up when he thanked her. She congratulated them both, but Aquila wasn't sure for what. Maybe their old head of house was just happy to see them together. She supposed it was always lovely to see two people that she liked ending up together. Oliver and Aquila moved about the ball expertly talking to all their old friends who had come to the Ball. There were Valentine cousins from both Durmstrang and Beauxbatons present, and they presented themselves to Aquila with more respect than she had ever received from a family member. The girl from Beauxbatons even curtsied. News of her inheritance had gotten out then. She felt delightfully smug. It didn't take long form Fred and Angelina to find them. Angelina threw her arms around Aquila unceremoniously. Aquila thought it was one of the best greeting she could have gotten from any friend. It was nice to know that she hadn't intimidated them all out of being her true friends.

"You look gorgeous! You look like a princess! Oliver you look like a princess too." Angelina joked, having finished gushing at Aquila. Oliver never usually joked out in the open, but he delicately plucked up the edges of his kilt and curtsied better than any highborn lady. Aquila laughed along with the rest of them.

"See you're in good spirits, Oliver. Getting a nice breeze under there?" Fred said, pretending to duck down as if to peek up his kilt. Oliver just glared at him, his rare public good humour evaporating.

   "Wouldn't you love to know?" Aquila put a hand on his back, and smirked.

"Well I'm glad to see you too are enjoying the ball together." Her own tones were sarcastic, to match Fred Weasley. She watched him squirm uncomfortably.

"It's bloody marvellous, isn't it?" Angelina wasn't the least abashed, which made Aquila happy. Since getting to know Angelina, she had admired her greatly. Come to love her like a younger sister, nearly.

"So we saw Cedric with Cho Chang earlier when the champions had their first dance. What's up with that?" Angelina asked, the tones of gossip coming out in her.

"Please, Angelina. Cedric and Daisy were going to fall apart eventually. It was only a matter of time. She likes somebody else. And Cedric…" Aquila glanced at Oliver briefly. He frowned at her for a second, not quite understanding. "Well… I don't think he'd quite found what he was looking for." Fred and Angelina gaped at her, disbelieving, but said no more on the topic following a stern from her.

"Well… Uh. If you excuse us, we have some punch to drink, and people to prank…" Angelina scolded Fred as he dragged her away, and Aquila grinned after them, a giggle escaping them.

   "What was that other thing about Cedric? When you said he hadn't found what he was looking for?" He had those big eyes he got when he didn't quite understand something. Oliver had never been the best at reading social ques. Particularly when it came to the matters of attraction.

"Dance with me." she said, as a new song started to play. They were still playing the traditional waltzes. Oliver had his gentle smile for her, as he took her hand and guided her out to dance. Most people were too shy to take to the dance floor. Oliver took her waist and hand like an expert, and led her in a perfect waltz. Aquila could see people gawping, and hear them chatter about them. But her attention was solely on Oliver. He was smiling gently and staring up into her eyes. As they twirled expertly around the floor together, she thought how best to address the Cedric situation.

"About Cedric…" Oliver took her by surprise, when he placed both hands on her waist, and lifted her, to twirl her once in the air, as was part of this dance. She gasped when her feet were on the floor again. "Since when were you such a good dancer?"

"I live with a future Duchess. You think I wouldn't learn how to dance? Thought it might come in handy." He smirked at her, and she was reminded all over again how devilishly handsome he was. The first time she'd realised it was when they had all come back to their fifth year after what seemed like an impossibly long summer. He had gotten taller, been named Quidditch captain, and he she even caught him smiling every now and then. That was the first time he had made her heart leap, but she hadn't paid attention to it. She hadn't understood it. She felt sympathy for Cedric then, and was reminded of what she was trying to explain to him.

   "Cedric doesn't just like girls. At least, that's what I suspect. And… sweetheart. I think he quite likes you." Aquila held her breath, wondering about how he would react, and what the ramifications would be within their relationship from it. If he reacted badly, then she would be incredibly disappointed. Oliver never missed a beat, and their dance continued on seamlessly.

"I had suspected, you know. He felt my arm up a lot. Never mentioned his girlfriend when he saw me. Was more sad that I was leaving Hogwarts than you, who he had worked closely with. He's a lovely boy, and I hope he finds someone who's right for him, but it just isn't me. I have the perfect person already." She stared up at him, a gentle toothy grin on her face.

"Well… That's that matter cleared up then, isn't it?" She had cause to gasp again when he pulled her close to him by the waist.

"There was no matter. Don't worry. You're much prettier than Diggory, and much smarter too. I'd never downgrade like that. I'm smart enough too." he said, his dry humour breaking out in his voice. She whacked his shoulder playfully, but they were all smiles. The dance, which seemed to have no end, ended at last. Gasping slightly for breath, the pair turned and clapped to the live orchestra that was there to serenade the Yule Ball.

"And I'd rather have Cedric fancy me than Percy _and_ baby Malfoy. You're in a worse position, let's be real." He took her hand into his, before planting a quick kiss on her skin. "Both of whom, are staring at you, by the way." Aquila looked up to see Draco Malfoy staring wide-eyed, and sullenly across the room at her. In the opposite direction, Percy sat next to Penelope Clearwater scowling in Aquila's direction. She sighed.

"Thank goodness they won't end up fighting over me. They'd all lose to you. Every time." Oliver kissed her cheek. She saw that he had his own collection of admirers.

"I know." he said. "Because I'm your favourite." She leaned against him, and he put his arm around her shoulders, as they watched people dancing to the next song.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty Three**

* * *

   Oliver lay awake in bed, staring at the ceiling, worrying. It had been three days since the final task was set to take place. Aquila was meant to have come home the day after. But she had yet to make an appearance. He was terribly worried that something had gone wrong. He had had the same sick feeling in his stomach for days. Something had happened. Something bad. He just knew. The darkness of the night began to turn to the light of the dawn, and Oliver felt all the worse for it. Where was she? What had happened in the final task of the Triwizard Tournament? Was Harry okay? Where was Aquila? He was horrendously aware of the sound of his own breathing. It felt like there was nothing else in the world, and it was slowly driving him mad. But then there was a sound. A crack that split the night. Oliver threw off the blankets and rushed into the sitting room, knowing it would be her. His heart pounded with relief and dread. What was he going to find when he went out there. He turned the lights on, and blinked through the stinging sensation. He had goosebumps up and down his arms, but whether that was from the cold or what he saw, he could not say.

   Aquila stood in the middle of the room, staring blankly ahead of her. Her hair was a messy array, her face was drawn and pale. There were old bloodstains on her apron. Tears had left crusty tracks on her cheeks. Oliver thought he was going to be sick. What had happened.

"Aquila?" His voice cracked. "Aquila… What happened?" He took a hesitant step towards her, aware that when she was truly upset that she didn't like to be touched. He chanced putting a hand on her shoulder. She turned to face him, her eyes wide, as though she were only seeing him now. Her mouth worked in an attempt to speak, but no words came out. Something awful had happened. She suddenly seemed to collapse in on herself, her knees buckling and hitting the floor. She sat continuing to stare ahead of her, and Oliver sat next to her, taking her hands, dread filling him.

"Something's happened." she said, weakly. Her voice sounded monotonous, yet quite haunted. "They wanted to move his body with magic, but I wouldn't let them. He deserved better. I carried his body. Me and Poppy. We carried him. We… We cleaned him. Made him presentable. He was so young, Olly. He was a child. And now… Now he's gone." Oliver felt his heart jump up into his throat. Someone had died… Harry. Oliver's breathing came in ragged, fast gasps. Harry was dead. That small boy with so much talent, so much life about him.

   "Aquila… What happened?" He tried his best to keep his voice calm, but the panic was beginning to seep through.

"They went into the maze, and they had to get to the Cup. Harry… Harry and Cedric reached it together, and they decided to take it together. But the cup… The cup was a… a portkey. It took them somewhere, and then Harry came back… With… With… Oliver… Cedric, he's. He's dead. Cedric's dead!" She sobbed the latter half of the sentence, and saying the words aloud seemed to undo the terrifying calm that had come over her. She cried out in great racking sobs, the tears flowing freely on her face.

"Cedric?" Oliver felt like he'd been struck. Cedric. The Hufflepuff team captain, prefect, and all around decent boy. Cedric, the lively, handsome boy, who was just beginning to find himself. Oliver's eyes flooded and blurred, and he could no longer see Aquila, who he'd taken into his arms. "How? How did this happen?!" He had known something bad had happened, but never in a million years would he have guessed that Cedric was dead. Who could kill Cedric? How could that strong boy just die? It didn't seem possible to him.

"He's back." she gasped, suddenly. She sounded terrified.

"Who's back?" he asked, but he felt that he already knew the answer to that.

"You Know Who. He's back. Harry… He just about escaped with his life. Brought back Cedric's body after they… after they killed him." Fresh sobs overtook her, and she could no longer speak. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had murdered Cedric… He didn't know if that made his passing better or worse. He was robbed of life. He was so young.

"His poor father… Cedric was all he had left in this world."

   Aquila and Oliver sat together for a time, in silence, crying and mourning their friend. Oliver was shocked. He had only just seen him at Christmas. He had been so vibrant, so alive. How could he even begin to imagine a world where a young life like his had been snuffed out.

"When… When Poppy and I were taking care of Cedric, Professor Moody… He took Harry away. But… He wasn't. He wasn't Alastor Moody. He was a Death Eater. He had been taking poilyjuice all year to look like Moody. He tried to kill off Harry. He'd orchestrated the whole thing. Put Harry's name in the Goblet, swapped out the Cup for a portkey. Harry was hurt, I had to take care of him. I couldn't leave. I wouldn't leave Cedric's body. I couldn't leave the students. We're all in danger now. I had to protect them. I couldn't come home. I'm so sorry…" He held her all the closer.

"You did the right thing. You were so brave." Oliver couldn't even begin to imagine what it was like for her. Having to carry the dead body of her friend. Washing him, dressing him. Making him presentable for his father. Oliver would have balked at the task, and Aquila had been a greater friend to Cedric than he had. It was no wonder she sounded as haunted as she did.

"Is Harry okay?" She looked up at him then. He had never seen such sadness or desperation on her face.

"How could he be. He had to be there for when HE came back. Harry… He's a wreck. He blames himself for Cedric." Aquila sat back, seeming to calm. "Cedric's funeral is tomorrow." She looked at the lightening sky. "Today. We have to go." She stood all of a sudden. Oliver stood with her, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.

   "You could probably do with a shower. You'll feel better." he said. She nodded and staggered off towards the bathroom. She clutched the door frame and seemed to sag. She was crying again, he could tell. He felt stronger. He knew he was strong enough to hold both of them up. He came up behind her, and put an arm around her waist, supporting her. "I've got you." he said gently, as he helped her to undress, shedding off her rumpled and soiled uniform. She clung to him for support. He could tell when he looked in her eyes that all her strength had been spent the last three days. She had no more. He supported her into the bathroom, and watched her get into the shower, and slide down to the floor. He knelt down beside her, the warm water soaking him through in an instant. He pulled Aquila to her feet, and hugged her close. She bawled cried into his shoulder, clutching him close. He raked her sodden hair back from her face, and held her, their tears mingling with the water of the shower.

"Let's get you clean." he said, gently, reaching for a shampoo bottle. Her lavender shampoo. The smell calmed him, and he could see the tension in her shoulders ease. He didn't really know much about how to clean girls hair, but he supposed the same principles applied. She was still quite weak, and tried to keep an arm around her when it was possible, but she was calmer, there was some colour in her cheeks.

"Olly, you're clothes are soaked." she said, her voice somewhat scolding. But he could hear her gratitude. She didn't have to say it, he knew.

"They needed a wash anyways." he said, as he wrapped her in a fluffy red towel. That made her smile a little. The smile didn't last long, but it was something. "It's going to be okay." he said. "Dumbledore will figure this out. It's all going to be okay." But they both knew it wouldn't. The dark times were coming again, and they would have to fight. They would have to fight for their lives.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty Four**

* * *

   Oliver came home, the amount of muck on his face only shown up by his grin. Every day since Aquila came home after the third task got a little bit easier. The new Hogwarts year had started and presented its own challenges. And the Quidditch season was starting properly. He trained every day, and it felt so good. His team had won every match so far. They were shaping up quite well. He found Aquila chopping some vegetable with expert hands. There were days when she didn't use magic to cook. She said it took the joy from it. She looked up when she heard him enter and gave him that bright smile he loved so well. There were days when he felt it to be quite strange to come home to Aquila. To live with her. The rest of the time it seemed so normal to him.

"Somebody looks filthy and delighted. Good match?" He could have picked her up and spun her around, he was so caught up in his joy.

"Best match. Harper got injured again, poor bastard. I got to sub in. Made some saves. Ate a bludger and some dirt, but I did myself proud. And…. Wait for it." He couldn't have kept the excitement from his voice if he had tried. She hung on his every word, as she wiped her hands clean on a towel. "Harper is retiring. I'm going to be the frontline Keeper. I'm the full time keeper for Puddlemere United!"

   Aquila's eyes widened, and her smile became all the brighter.

"Oliver! That's amazing! Merlin's arse! I'm delighted for you!" She ran at him and hugged him close, laughing. "You deserve this. Seems like only yesterday you made the team. Now look at you. The Keeper." She kissed him a dozen times all over his face, not seeming to mind the dirt.

"You're going to get all covered in muck!" he said, with a laugh in his voice. His hair was caked in it, his face filthy, his clothes an indiscernible colour under muck.

"I don't care." she said, starting to dance with him to the music that he had barely noticed was playing in the background. He smiled at her and allowed her to dance him around the room.

"Muggle music again?" He liked the sound of it. Very upbeat.

"Yeah. Few decades old. From the 60s. I'm a bit behind, but I like this stuff." Her smile was heart-warming, and it blinded him. Oliver became very caught up in the moment, holding her in his arms, feeling the warmth of joy from his great achievement. This was it. He was in the big leagues now. "There's no stopping you." she said very quietly. He held her all the tighter.

"There's no stopping us."

 

\---

 

   Aquila fretted nervously with her hair.

"Is my makeup okay? I'm I too dressed up? Am I not dressed up enough?" She felt incredibly nervous.

"You look perfect, as always. Stop fussing." Oliver brushed her mass of black curls over one of her shoulders, and rested a hand there. "You don't have to be nervous, love." Aquila's insides squirmed non-the-less. She smiled despite this. She liked it when he called her love. They walked together into the very classy restaurant and bar, looking for Oliver's team. They were celebrating him making the front line. It was only right that Aquila go, she knew that, but she was still dreading it.

"There they are." Oliver said, as he guided her over to a group of men and women, most of whom were older than them both. She tried her best to stay calm and to not make a holy show out of Oliver. She kept a pretty smile plastered on her face.

"The man of the hour! We were wondering when you'd get here!" said a man with a thick Yorkshire accent. He was built like a tank, but he was only a few years older than them it seemed. The ginger haired man with a thick walrus moustache, looked at Aquila, and his eyes widened in what she could only assume was surprise. "Blimey, who's this then?" The rest of the team had crowded around with their respective boyfriends and girlfriends, and in some cases, husbands and wives. Aquila smiled shyly at them all.

   "Hey Smith. This is Aquila, my girlfriend." Everyone was staring at her, in amazement. She fought off a scowl, and continued to smile. Oliver introduced her to everybody, and she shook their hands and smiled, making polite bits of conversation. They weren't so bad or so scary. "Aquila's a Healer, she had a job in Hogwarts, but…" Oliver drifted off not knowing what to say.

"Hogwarts is currently under new and speciesest management." she said, succinctly. The team looked curious, and a little taken aback, but they asked no more about it. Sitting down to dinner with the team, Aquila had Oliver on one side, and Smith the beater on the other. Smith was a friendly enough fellow. She couldn't tell if he was too friendly or not. She noticed he wasn't there _with_ anyone. But she was probably being a poor judge of it.

"So… Aquila, you'll have to tell us all how yourself and Oliver met. He's told us nothing about you. We didn’t even know you existed until you turned up tonight." Buchanan, a wispy blonde chaser said. She looked a little vicious, if Aquila was being honest. Her boyfriend was very vacant and absentminded. Beaten down. Aquila didn't like the way this woman looked at her, but she held her own.

   "Oliver and I went to school together. We were both on our house Quidditch team." she said, as the waiters served a creamy soup to them all. Aquila delicately sipped at the soup, unable to hide her aristocratic mannerisms. Buchanan studied her carefully.

"House Quidditch team? What position did you play?" The blonde girl flipped her hair over her shoulder and loudly slurped at her soup.

"I was second chaser. Oliver was captain, as I'm sure you all already know. He was an excellent captain. We won the House cup under him. The year Sirius Black escaped." Most of the team and their significant others smiled and nodded, speaking their soft and kind words. But Buchanan snorted, and said something softly to her boyfriend. She hadn’t counted on Aquila's fairy hearing.

"I bet she's under him a lot. She looks a right tramp." She chortled. Aquila glared at the girl. Oliver noticed her glaring at the chaser, and looked between the girls. It didn't escape Smith either, who was the Captain of the team.

"Aquila, I have to say, Oliver is a right lucky bloke. You're as pretty as a picture. And a Healer has to be plenty smart. Not to even mention that you played Quidditch. That's only ever the dream isn't it?" Smith said, patting her on the back with a dust-bin-lid sized hand. The more friendly members of the team agreed with him, and teased Oliver lightheartedly, which made him smile. He clutched her hand under the table. "We all of us thought Wood here was too grumpy and serious to have a girlfriend." That made them laugh, Aquila included.

"I'd have been mad to not fall head over heels for Aquila." Oliver declared. She was taken aback. He was never very open and public about how he felt about her. "And to be fair, I'm quite handsome, apparently. She couldn't resist." That was so out of character for Oliver, that she laughed from shock. He grinned at her, and she could see a slight blush on his high cheeks.

   The dinner continued on in happy and gentle conversation. Buchanan didn't launch a second attack. Nor did she even look at Aquila. She felt all the better for it. All things considered, she was glad that she had met Oliver's team. This was such an important thing in his life. She was happy to be more involved. They all milled around together in the bar after they had stuffed themselves with food. Aquila was pleased that his teammates had taken to her famously. They swarmed around her now, talking about Quidditch. They liked her ideas on tactics and the new brooms that had recently come out. She kept up with all the latest in Quidditch because she had a great interest in the sport, but also so she could talk to Oliver about it. He got the most joy out of it. But then Buchanan reared her ugly head.

"What shoes are you wearing, Aquila? They look… old." The blonde had that wicked smile that screamed of malignancy. Aquila blushed. They were old, but they were invaluable. Now was the time she had to reveal her wealth.

"They're first line Louboutons. My grandmother bought them in Paris years ago. She gave them to me for my eighteenth birthday. So, I guess they are old. But some would call them vintage." She tried to smile for the girl, but it died on her face. The girl looked incredibly doubtful.

"You're saying those are original Louboutons? From Paris? I doubt that." the girl sneered. Oliver bristled.

"She's not a liar, Buchanan."

"They'd be worth millions, Oliver. They're probably just stickers on the sole. Your girlfriend's a liar." The rest of the team tried to calm her down, and pull her away, but she wouldn't go anyways. "Who do you think you are? A Malfoy?" The chaser laughed raucously.

"That's a terrible insult. I'm not a Malfoy. I'm a Valentine." Aquila said darkly. The rest of the team looked between the two of them.

"She's got you there, girl, now back down." the other beater, a brown-haired girl, said. Buchanan rolled her eyes and said goodbye to the team, and left, dragging her boyfriend behind her.

   Oliver rested a hand on her shoulder. Just by looking at him, she could tell that he hadn’t quite understood what had happened, but he was worried.

"Are you okay? I don’t know why she got so vicious." His fingers rubbed her bare skin gently, a gesture of reassurance and comfort. She loved him for that. The other beater, a woman by the name of Moran rolled her eyes and sighed heavily.

"Honestly Wood. She wants to shag you." Oliver made a face and recoiled, and Aquila felt similarly uncomfortable. Oliver was incredibly disquieted, and a little bit panicky. Aquila put a hand on his back.

"Well that's clearly not going to happen." Aquila said wryly, giving Oliver a chance to recover. It was always a shock and incredibly uncomfortable to realise that people wanted to do things to you. Nobody understood that better than Aquila. The remaining team laughed, and clapped her on the arm.

"Hold on to her, Oliver. She's got gumption." Smith said, beaming at Aquila from under his walrus moustache.

"Oh I don't intend on going anywhere." Aquila said with a glint in her eye.

 


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty Five**

* * *

   Oliver had seen a swan die once before in his life. He had been a young boy by the lakeside with his father at home in Balloch. He clutched his father's hand tightly when he heard the sound coming from the rushes. A haunting song had echoed around the lake. The sun was just beginning to set on a winter's day. A seven year old Oliver had tried to hide behind his father's leg at the haunting sound. His father had hoisted him up into his arms and tried to comfort him. He carried him to the rushes, where they found the swan, laying down, it's long neck stretched out upon the ground. Oliver had stared with big eyes as he'd curled his small fists in his father's large, fluffy hair.

"Don't be scared, cricket. The poor thing is dying. It won't hurt you." His father knelt down beside the dying swan and set Oliver down, who peeked out around his father's back at the creature.

"What's the noise, da?" he had asked, his lower lip trembling in fear.

"It's a swan song, cricket. Swan's don't make a sound until they're dying. Then they sing a beautiful song. A sad song. They are sad that they must die, but happy that they get to see their mate in heaven again." His father had gently stroked the dying creature's feathers. The swan's laboured breathing was shallow, and it's wild eyes slowly closed, and then it was gone. Oliver had cried. The song had stayed with him all his life, haunting his dreams.

   His waking was sharp when he heard the sound again, thinking it had been a part of his dream. Oliver sat up gasping, backing against the headboard. The room was illuminated in ethereal light, and he heard the swan song again. A beautiful swan made of light stretched its wings at the foot of his bed. A patronus. Aquila's beautiful and haunting patronus. The swan sang out its haunting tune again. Then her voice spoke out.

"The Dark Lord has attacked the Ministry. He's taken Harry and some other students. The Order has been called in. I can't come home. Stay away. Stay inside. Please. I love you." The spectral swan stared up at Oliver for a moment, before singing out it's ghostly note again, as it faded away. Oliver stared at the spot where it had been. He clutched the sheets, panicked and uncomprehending. Then a sudden calm spread over him. He threw himself from the bed, and grabbed at clothes, throwing on a jumper and jeans, sliding into shoes, forgetting socks. He lost a good five minutes trying to find his wand. Why did he always have to put it down in stupid places? He finally found it half stuffed down the side of the couch, and he apparated immediately. He appeared in a spot down the street from the official Ministry entrance. He took a moment to think through what he was even going to do. She hadn't said she was here. But of course she was. How could a woman like Aquila Virgo Valentine stay away from a place where she was needed? Where she could help. He admired her kindness at every turn, but right now he was cursing it. She was in there. In the Ministry. With Him. With Voldemort. Even thinking his name sent a shiver through Oliver.

   He felt like his feet were glued to the ground, like he couldn’t move a step. What was he going to find? What would he see? Was she hurt? Was she dead? He suddenly bent over and retched. Even toying with the idea of a world without Aquila made him violently ill. What if she was dead? He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, but he didn't feel any better like he usually did. His whole world might have just fallen to pieces. Or it might still and he was just standing there, doing nothing. He forced his body into motion, clutching his wand tightly in his fist. His belly felt like it was being stabbed by a thousand needles. A crowd had gathered around the entrance. Magical press, Ministry Officials, and Oliver caught a glimpse of the Minister of Magic himself. His heart was pounding. Was he too late? Oliver barrelled his way through the crowd to the front. The crowd was being held at bay by Ministry officials, who looked confused and wild eyed. Everything was too quiet, like the entire world was holding its breath. Waiting. Was he back? They had all refused to believe that he was back for the past year. Oliver knew the terrible truth of it. Had tried to live his life around the fact that He Who Must Not Be Named had returned to power. But the rest of them were being faced with the reality of it.

   The cameras started flashing before Oliver realised what was happening. People were emerging. The Minister.

"He's back. He's really back." the nervous looking man gasped. Then came Dumbledore, his hand placed firmly on the shoulder of Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. He looked dead inside. Tears crusted on the boy's face. He was shell shocked. He didn't see much of what was going on around him. The sharp knot in Oliver's stomach twisted. What had happened? He was somewhat relieved to see Harry walking out. Alive. But what about the rest of the people who had been in there. More figures emerged from the building. Kingsley Shacklebolt and Remus Lupin. What had they been doing here? Were even they members of the Order? Oliver wondered briefly how far this thing spread. But then he saw her. A stretcher floated in front of her. A trickle of blood ran down her face, and she looked frightened and haggard. Her clothes were torn, and to his horror he saw her limping on a bloody leg. There was that usual spark of determination in her eyes. Oliver bulled past the officials, who were unable to stop a man of his size, and ran to her. He stopped short, not touching her, but staring, looking to see if she was okay. Her large blue eyes rose to meet his. Oliver remembered the sound of the swan song suddenly. Tears swelled in Oliver's eyes. He stretched his arm out to her, and Aquila barrelled into him, throwing her arms around him.

"I'm okay." she whispered. She had battled, and here she stood. Oliver clutched her tightly to him as the flash bulbs popped all around them. "Please stay with me." she whispered again. Her voice was hoarse and cracked.

"Of course." he whispered back. She let go of him and returned to the stretcher. Oliver followed. Aquila bent over the stretcher.

"Hey Neville." she said softly, giving a warm, caring smile. The boy moaned quietly. "Don't try to move. I'm taking you to St. Mungo's just to give you a proper look over. You were very brave Neville. You're safe now." The boy made a sound again, that could have been speech, but Oliver didn't understand what he was saying.

   Oliver and Aquila, held both of Neville's hands as they apparated together into St. Mungo's hospital. Aquila began speaking to the appropriate healers immediately, and Neville was taken away. Aquila called after him that she would have word sent to his grandmother, while she herself was taken away to be taken care of. Oliver followed closely. Her fellow healers made quick work of her injuries, and soon they were left alone together in a room. Oliver sat staring at her, unsure of what to say. She stared instead at her feet.

"What happened?" he finally asked. She looked up wild-eyed.

"Sirius Black is dead." she gasped out. Oliver was instantly confused.

"Well, that's a good thing right?" He sounded as confused as he felt. Her tone would indicate that this was a bad thing, but the death of an escaped mass murderer wasn't exactly a bad thing.

"No!" She sounded horrified. "No, he was Harry's godfather!" Her tone of outrage changed suddenly. "But of course… You don't know." Oliver took her hand up in his. She flinched at initial contact, but clasped his hand tightly.

"Black was innocent. Framed by Pettigrew. You Know Who tricked Harry into believing he had Black captive in the Department of Mysteries to get him there. He showed up, like the child he is, and had to be rescued. And Black died. And You Know Who was there… But he got away." Her nails dug into his hand.

"Did…" He was terrified to ask. "Did you see him?" She looked at him with big eyes. She gave one tiny nod, and Oliver engulfed her in his arms. She was shaking. "I was so scared for you." he said quietly, into her shoulder.

"I was scared for me too."


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty Six**

* * *

   Aquila took out the small photograph when she found that she had a moment alone. Oliver was clearly quite grumpy, and he was trying to block the camera with his hands. Drops spattered on the surface of the photograph. She swiped at her eyes, realising that she was crying. She hadn't seen Oliver in five years now. It would only be half a year now for Oliver, but she was with the fairies, and time was inconsequential here. The human part of her felt the two years sharply, missing Oliver and her family dearly. But the fairy part of her wanted to stay here forever, never aging. Her blood would have allowed her to remain forever young, and she would become more like her fairy brethren over time. But she was there for a reason, she couldn't stay. She couldn't abandon Oliver.

   "Who is that boy?" a voice asked, from over her shoulder. She turned languidly, making sure to keep the dreamy expression the fairies expected.

"He is a boy that I knew." she said, in something of a sing song voice. The tall, willowy fairy queen sat down next to her in the bed of flowers.

"Do you not know this pretty boy anymore?" The fairy queen touched her long, thin fingers to the photograph. Fairies liked beautiful people the best. They couldn't help themselves. Especially if these people were young. She had to be careful now, so the fairies wouldn't get the idea to seek Oliver out and take him to make Aquila happy. They didn't understand that they would steal years of his life and make him an old man.

"I don't know him anymore. He is a part of my past. A past that is gone and should remain gone." The fairy Queen cocked her head, stared at the photograph for a moment longer, and then stood.

"We have come to a decision, Starry-Eyes. The rest of the folk have requested she-who-speaks-for-Dumbledore." Aquila carefully tucked the photo of Oliver away into a pocket and rose.

   "We have heard of Dumbledore many times in the long years. We have heard what he did for the water-people." Dumbledore had been striving for increased rights for the mermaids, particularly those in the Black Lake of the castle.

"He thinks we should all be the same." Aquila said, cautiously, as she walked with the fairy queen through the starry trees of the grove that this clan lived in. The way the fairies saw things was as though the stars had come down to live among them. Everything glittered and sparkled in a way that was impossible, even in the wizarding world. When she arrived amongst a gathering of many fairies, the hum of talk and singing grew louder, all of them reaching out to brush their fingers against her as she passed. They had given her a gown of delicate silver thread, as though she were a princess. She smiled serenely at them all. She crossed her fingers, hoping and praying that she could leave here at long last. Hoping that she could complete her mission and go home to him. To Oliver.

   "Starry-Eyes." the fairy Queen said, once she was seated in her willow tree throne. "My people are all in agreement about your request of alliance." Aquila held her breath.

"I thank you all for your kind consideration." She beamed around at them all, but her insides were twisting with trepidation.

"This council has deliberated only a short time." the fairy queen began. Aquila almost laughed. "But we have decided this." Aquila dug her fingernails into her palms, but she kept her face perfectly calm. "This court of fairies will ally with the wizards known as the Order of the Phoenix." Aquila sighed with relief, and she almost cried at the thought of returning home. The queen looked quite sad.

"I am afraid that we must ask you to leave so that you may convey this to your Dumbledore. We do not want you to leave!" the queen cried. Aquila's heart was pounding, but she had to make sure her face was the appropriate picture of sorrow.

"My heart shall break to part from you all, but I must serve the greater good." The fairy queen stood and embraced her, looking the epitome of heartbreak. "Goodbye, Starry-Eyes." she whispered. All the colour seemed to drain from the world, and everything lurched just beyond her sight. She fell onto her knees, her hands sticking to the autumn leaves that littered the forest floor. She stood up in a cirlce of fly amanita mushrooms, feeling dizzy and incredibly ill. She held her stomach for a second, and waited for the world to stop spinning.

 

\---

 

   Oliver felt the wind being driven from him by the force of quaffle that was nestled in his arms.

"We'll call that a day! Great save, Wood!" Smith called out from halfway across the pitch. Oliver straightened up on his broom, and held the quaffle under his arm as he descended.

"That was a great practice team. Oliver, you're playing out of your skin. Well done." Oliver nodded at the praise in thanks, but it didn't penetrate. He was numb to it. He could feel the captain's eyes lingering on him, concerned. Oliver had just shown up to practice one day six months ago in a sullen silence, and he hadn't said much since. Oliver knew his performance was improving with time, but his mood was worsening. He was incredibly numb to everything that happened around him. Everything he was perfunctory. His teammates would try to talk to him, and he would reply, and be friendly, but he just couldn't engage himself anymore. He gathered up his belongings, said not a word, and apparated back home. Every time he felt that squeezing sensation, a small hope kindled within him, thinking that maybe she might be there waiting for him when he got home. But when he dropped his gear bag, he was met only with silence and darkness. He felt like his heart broke every time she wasn't there.

   Six months ago she told him she had to go. She didn't know when, but she would be gone, and it could be for a long time. When he had woken up that morning, she'd been gone from his side. He thought maybe she'd be back that night, that she wasn't gone on her mission just yet. But she hadn't returned, and here he was, standing in the kitchen, staring at a photograph pinned to the fridge with a magnet of a rubber duck. It was a photograph that his father had taken of himself and Aquila sitting by the edge of the lake. He watched himself turning around to his father, scowling, but Aquila turned around and smiled beautifully. Oliver had to close his eyes and scrunch up his face to fight back the pressure that welled up behind his eyes. He took a steadying breath and walked away. He opened his eyes and stopped short.

   A woman, taller than he remembered stood before him. Long wild black hair flowed all around her, with sparkling silver flowers braided around her crown. She wore a dress of starlight, and her face was sharp and striking.

"Oliver!" she gasped. Tears streamed down the woman's face. Oliver stared at her dumbly. She looked like something otherworldly. The woman threw her arms around him, and cried onto him. He stood in shock for a moment more before folding his arms around her.

"Is it really you?" he whispered. She looked up and took his face into her hands. She examined every inch of his face, before kissing him very softly and lovingly.

"I missed you." he said quietly, fighting back tears. Aquila didn't seem to care to fight her tears.

"It's been years for me. And not a day went by that I didn't think of you." He didn't understand, but he didn't need to. He clutched her tightly to him, stroking his fingers through her tangled hair.

"Did everything go as planned?" he asked. He knew he could not know the details of what she had been doing, but he had an idea. She nodded.

"Yes. I made it all work." She had been with the fairies. That was the only way to explain why it had been years for her.

"I thought you were never coming back." Oliver said, his voice small and frightened. She held him at arms length, looking fierce.

"Nothing could keep me away. Nothing."

   As they held each other in the darkness of their home, a bright slivery light suddenly burst into the room. A big shaggy dog stood in the room panting and staring at them. Then came a voice.

"Hogwarts has been breached. Come at once." Oliver looked down at Aquila, who was staring sternly at the spot where the dog had been.

"I need to go." she said, clutching her wand.

"I'm coming with you!" Oliver said at once. She looked as though she was about to protest, but she closed her mouth and nodded.

"We'll need brooms."


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

* * *

   The sun beat down, glazing the black lake like a smooth sheet of glass. Aquila had never even conceived the idea of a funeral ever being held on Hogwarts Castle grounds, but if she had, this would have been what she had pictured. It was a send-off worthy of the man. She had sat in silent dignity with Oliver on one side, and her esteemed grandmother on the other. The two Valentine women wore old French lace covering their faces as a sign of mourning. Many people were whispering about the family behind their backs, but that was to be expected. They also whispered about her Keeper, questioning why he would be associated with such an esteemed and ancient family. It would seem that the word of their relationship had not spread very far. Aquila observed the proceedings in silence, taking it all in. She found it to be incredibly surreal that such a great wizard was gone. When she had arrived with Oliver, a number of people had gathered around the Astronomy Tower. When Aquila had broken through the circle of silent onlookers, she had fallen to her knees. The image of his broken body was still seared into the backs of her eyelids.

   The funeral happened before her very eyes, with many people standing to speak of the greatest wizard of their time. She couldn't find it in her to shed anymore tears. Her arrival back to the wizarding world had been so bitter sweet. Her moment of joy had been ripped from her hands. She wondered if she would ever be allowed to feel joy again. She knew what Dumbledore's death meant, and she was fearful. She reached out and took Oliver's hand. He squeezed her hand gently. In her time away she had forgotten just how big his hands were around hers. She enjoyed that thought for a while, knowing that she would have to cling to what little joy came her way in the time that was left. The time before everything would change.

   The ceremony was at an end. Dumbledore had been laid to rest in a gleaming white tomb, and the mourners milled about to see his tomb, to speak to one another, to share their stories, to gossip about who was there and what had happened. Aquila's eyes locked on Harry Potter. She let go of Oliver's hand, and went to him. He looked up at her with sad, scared, determined eyes.

"Don't be a hero Harry. Please. Stay safe. If there is anything we can do, come to us." He knew that she was a member of the Order of the Phoenix. She just prayed that he would let them help him. "We'll always be a team, Harry." He nodded, but before he could say anything, she was swept away by her grandmother, who had a surprisingly strong grip for a woman her age. She clearly hadn't noticed who Aquila had been speaking to.

"Darling, that dreadful Skeeter woman is assaulting Oliver." her grandmother said, clearly sounding partly amused, and mostly outraged.

   She saw the blonde reporter with a firm hand on Oliver's bicep, fluttering her eyelashes, and taking down every word Oliver said with a quick-quotes quill. Aquila glared at the woman.

"So would you say that you knew old Dumbledore well, Mr.Wood? It's a well known fact that he was a Puddlemere United Fan." Oliver just stared sullenly at the reporter and remained silent.

"Miss Skeeter. What a terrible day it is to be meeting like this." Aquila said, politely, but there was an edge of venom to her voice. She pushed back her black lace veil, to fix and icy glare on the woman.

"Aquila Virgo Valentine. Now what could you possibly be doing here?" She slowly dropped her hand from Oliver's bicep, and turned to squint at the Valentine girl.

"Where have you been living, Skeeter? In a glass jar? I used to work in the castle." Aquila smirked smugly at the reporter, whose face curdled right before her eyes. "We need to be leaving now, but it was so lovely seeing you." Aquila, put a hand on Oliver's back, but he didn't need the hint. He was grinding his teeth.

"I hate that woman. She wrote such awful things about Harry…" he said.

   Aquila's grandmother was staring off into the crowd.

"I think I see Archibald Finch! I simply must go and speak with him! I will find you again later, my darlings." She smiled warmly at Oliver before leaving. It was very reassuring to her that she approved of him.

"We should go for a walk around the lake. While we can." Aquila said quietly. Oliver sighed heavily, the tension melting out of his shoulders.

"We should. Make some final memories here in case…" He couldn't finish his sentence. She took his hand and walked with him towards the mirror-like lake. They walked for a time in silence, until they were far away from the funeral-goers. "Nothing will ever be the same again." Oliver said, his voice strong and sure. "It will be war. Won't it?" He looked at her, his gaze steady. To them, this had been something they had been bracing for for a year.

"It will be war." she replied, gazing out towards the sunny horizon.

"You're going to fight, aren’t you?" She turned to face him. He didn't look like he disapproved, but he didn't look happy either.

"I have to. I won't lie down and let this happen." Oliver nodded.

"I'll fight beside you then." He said it as simply as though they were deciding what to eat for dinner.

   "What?" She was surprised. Oliver wasn't in the Order, he had not been a part of this up until now.

"If he's back, and if he's killed Dumbledore then… I can't let him hurt my friends. We have to fight him." He sounded determined, and he had a decided look about him.

"We might die, Olly." she whispered, as she took up his other hand.

"I know… We. We have to be together. As much as we can while we can." He took a moment to look out at the horizon. "Marry me, Aquila. If I am to die, I want to die as your husband." Aquila gasped in a breath and staggered back.

"What?" She stared at Oliver. She hadn't been expecting this. At all. Her heart was set to racing. They were so young. But time may be short for them now.

"I… I don’t know what to say!" He smiled down calmly at her, but she could see the anxiety in his eyes. It looked as though he could scarcely believe what he had said. He took her into his arms and kissed the top of her head.

"All I know is that there would be nobody in this world I would rather spend my days with."

   She looked up at his face, remembering just how keenly she had missed him in the years she had spent away with the fairies. She remembered all the times they had laughed together, all the times, they had comforted each other, and all the quidditch in between. She smiled, tears coming to her eyes at long last.

"Oliver…" She wiped her eyes, smiling blearily at him still. "Yes. I'll marry you." He held her all the tighter.

"I suppose it had better be a big wedding. One last hurrah." Oliver said, dryly.

"It had better be. I have to have a better wedding than Fleur Delacour." Aquila answered back, jokingly. Oliver grinned.

"It'll be the wedding of the century."


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

* * *

     His father fussed over Oliver's brooch for what felt like half an hour. He tried to be as patient as possible, knowing that his father was nervous for him, but Oliver was very rightly the most nervous of the two.

"Da, please! It's fine. Thanks." His father snapped his hands back and looked abashed.

"Right. Yeah. You're right. I just want to make sure everything is perfect for you. It's a big day, son." He brushed his son's shoulders brusquely of none-existence dirt. His mother tapped on the door and peeked her head in before she came in fully. She gave him what looked to be a very emotional smile. She looked like she was trying very hard not to cry.

"Oh son…" She took her son into her eyes. He patted her back softly, as though to comfort her. "You're so handsome. When did you grow up to be a man?" He laughed.

"Ma. Let go. Come on. It's okay. Most sons grow up to get married." He felt a lump in his throat when he said it. Married. He was incredibly nervous. Excited.

"You are far too young! Can't you wait a few more years? She's such a lovely girl, we all know that. We love her! But can't she wait for you?" Oliver frowned.

"Mother… We may not have years…" There was a sombre silence in the large room off the Valentine gardens. "Aren't you excited though?" he asked with a small smile, trying to make the mood a little lighter.

   "Of course we are, cricket." his father said, looking slightly bleary eyed. "This may be the happiest day of our lives. I'm so proud of you son. I don't say that nearly enough." His father told him every time he saw him, actually. But every time he said it, Oliver felt proud to be on the path he was on.

"Do you think… Do you think I look okay? These are the Valentines. I don't want to let her down…" Oliver stared at his reflection in the mirror, frowning, and pulling at his kilt this way and that.

"You look perfect. You're a Scotsman. You'd put any of these French pansies to shame." his mother said. He stared at his mother incredulously.

"I'm marrying into a French family, ma. You might want to tone it down…" He stared out the window to the sunny French countryside. Tall poplar trees brushed the sky delicately with a slight breeze. The day would be bright and glorious. A perfect day for a wedding. His stomach twisted in knots. What was he doing? He was so young. They hadn't been together that long in the scheme of things. Were they being too hasty?

   But then he thought of a future that didn't have Aquila in it. Well he tried to, but he found the task impossible. In every scenario he had daydreamed about, Aquila was always there. She had the starring role in his life. Always. This time of their life was perilous now. Circumstance had made it so. So what else was he to do. He knew that in some part of his life he would marry her. He wasn't going to let the chance slip away from him. This was war. And there was no time for hesitancy. He straightened his back, threw his shoulders back, and walked towards the door.

"I have a woman to marry." he said. His parents chuckled and followed him. The sun beat down on him the second he stepped out into the beautiful garden. Many white chairs seated their copious amounts of guests on the rolling lawns of the Valentine garden. Oliver saw all his friends grinning up at him. The entirety of Puddlemere United, manager and coach included. His Gryffindor team. Even god-damned Percy Weasley, who looked shell shocked. Maybe witnessing them getting married would convince him that he and Aquila were together. Oliver walked down the aisle that separated the sea of guests. He stood before the burbling fountain that had small statues of fairies playing in the water. Subtle.

   He stood for a time, thinking over all that he wanted to say to her. The short witch who was to officiate the ceremony would say calming words to him every now and then. And then music began to play, and a hush fell over the crowd. Aquila had been serious about her 60s music, it would seem. He smiled nervously as Moon River played. He almost laughed with nervous energy. And then a figure in white appeared, walking slowly towards him. His heart leapt into his throat. Her dress was relatively simple, with details picked out in lace. The shiny silk hugged her hips, which swayed gently as she walked. She clutched a bouquet of purple dahlias. Her face was covered with a delicate lace veil. He couldn't breathe. It was happening. Here she was. The woman who would very soon be his wife. The world seemed to slow around him as he took in every detail of her. He felt as though he should fall on his knees before her. He had never felt so overwhelmed by the love he felt for her as he did now. She was so close now. He could just about make out the shape of her face beneath the veil, which was held in place with a sparkly diadem. When she stood beside him, he took a moment before he reached out his shaking hands, and lifted back her veil. Her sparkling blue eyes stared into his. She looked just as overwhelmed as he felt. His hand rested on her cheek for a moment. She closed her eyes and leaned into his hand. The moment felt heavy and incredibly important. He felt incapable of speech. It was as though he had never fully realised how much he truly loved her. When she looked back into his eyes, it was though she knew. They stared into each others eyes intensely. With solemnity, they turned together to the small witch. And the wedding began.


End file.
